MUL:School Days:AU
by murloc rampage
Summary: The Alternative Universe to School Days. We start off with a very happy Rui. His life has been perfect up until this point. Now he's going to a school that's half human male and half overly aggressive female pokemon. Good luck man, you're going to need it. Warning: Lemons, self harm, suicide, rape and more.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 New Arrivals

(Warning most of this chapter is copied and pasted for my benefit. I changed portions of it and added new dialogue to change Rui's tone of voice. He's less prone to swear or act cruel.)

(The world that Never was)

Nick is looking through a library spying on several different book and notices one began to glow, "Is it something new?" Nick asks, pulling the book out.

The book in question is MUL:School Days. The book itself almost seemed to expand, adding an extra thousand pages. Nick flips through until he reaches the first new page. It called itself School Days: AU.

Nick began reading the summary, "With the evil hybrids gone and life being perfect for Rui, he begins his high school journey with his closest friends. His brother warned him of the foreboding trouble but still refused stating that he wishes to go make pokemon friends. He finds out, high school changes everyone, even the ones you hold dear."

Nick looks at the other books in place seeing Royalty, Fruits, Spices and Gardevoir, and even My Road to Become Ninja. He was about to say something but Artorias calls out for him in another room. Unable to figure the book out, he runs to meet his mentor, worrying about the books result.

{Rui's Point of View}

"We are so proud of you Rui."

"I can't believe you're starting high school already."

"And your girlfriend got in too! You two will get along great there ‹3!"

"Bye son!"

"Bye Sweety!"

Those were the last words I heard from my parents before leaving my house. My name is Rui. I'm 13 years old. I skipped a grade to get into my high school faster. My friends are going there as well; along with my girlfriend. I'm 5 feet tall with spiky black hair and hazel eyes. I always wear a sweater, even if it's steaming out. Currently I'm wearing my pure white Sweater with the zipper down. Having my sweater open reveals my shirt underneath. It's a Red T-shirt with an orange basketball on it. As for my legs, I wore white shorts with a black stripe running down my legs. My shoes were black since they'll get dirty anyways. I was the best player on my all human basketball during middle school. I'm hoping to be a player on my high school's team.

I smiled to myself, "I knew she'd be waiting."

My girlfriend was waiting for me at the bus stop, "Hey kitten." she chimed.

I blushed, "I told you not to call me that."

She giggled cutely, "I know. I'm just excited. I can't believe you skipped a whole grade."

I smiled back at her, "I know. I was shocked too Katherine."

Katherine is a year older than me and her birthday is in a few months. So she'll be fifteen while I will turn 14 is 6 more months. Being older, she's actually taller than me by 3 inches. She has long blonde hair, pale skin, a cute pink scarf she always wears with a purple long sleeved shirt. She typically has a matching pair of shorts on with pink shoes. She carried a rather large suitcase, which surprised me since she looks so weak. I have a much smaller suitcase that only has my clothes and a black backpack on with my school supplies.

"You're sure we're supposed to wait here?" I asked.

Katherine giggled, "Yep. Our ride is already here!"

(Large skip)

For those of you that don't know, this is a Alternate Universe. Several things will be different because Hybrids aren't evil in this version. Instead, pokemon are far more aggressive both physically and... well you'll see. If you want to see what happened originally, go read MUL: School Days in my stories. The bus ride is skipped.

(At Gardeviorite Academy)

Katherine and I got off the bus only to be amazed. The school grounds are at least a square mile. What worried me though, is the fact that there are two buildings acting as a school. One called gardeviorite, the other Galladite. Next to the separate schools were gigantic 5 floor high dorms and over 600 windows from one side. At the center of the school grounds is a flower garden with a large fountain. The walkways are entirely cement and linked all the buildings. A large fence surrounded the school grounds and a large building caught my attention. That must of been the Gymnasium because a lot of students were going there.

Katherine held my hand, "Wow! The schools must be at least 7 floors high!"

I nodded in agreement, "This place is amazing... until he showed up."

I groaned as Jay ran over to us, "Rui!" he yelled.

Jay is 15 years old and stood at 5 foot 4 with semi long dirty blonde hair that covered his forehead. His eyes are dark brown with tanned skin. A cigarette burn scar is present on his dumbass left cheek. His parents were abusive smokers until my parents came into the equation. After his dad punished him by burning his cheek, my pare ts threatened to alert the authorities. After that, they stopped abusing him and changed their life. Back to Jay's description, he is wearing a yellow T-shirt with an orange sun on it. Under it says, "Good times are Coming!" in large white letters. For his bottoms, he wears baggy cream colored shorts that extend past his knees and black with blue laced sneakers.

Katherine waved kindly, "Hi Jay ‹3!"

Jay smiled, "Hi Katherine. Ready for the greatest adventure of our lives?"

"No." I answered.

Jay ignored me, "Great! Now come with me! Adventure! Translation, Derek and Anthony are waiting in the Gym! Adventure!" Jay yelled again as he ran towards the Gym.

"...Your friend sure is helpful." Katherine chuckled nervously.

"Help is a strong word..." I replied.

Katherine grabbed my hand, "Come on."

I shook my head disapprovingly with a sigh before we started walking through the flower fields. As we passed the fountain, Jay scooped up some water and drank it. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised but he just laughed. The water was clean and tasty but I wasn't going to try it. That's kind of weird to be honest. A nearby Roserade looked at Jay like he had two heads and I instantly said I didn't know him. Jay yelled out in protest but I stood by what I said. Jay was a little pissed but it was his own fault for making himself stand out. When we reached the gymnasium, it was jam packed with a huge load of new students. The ratio between human and pokemon is about 65 percent pokemon, the rest human. Everyone sat on the floor and looked towards 6 individuals that stood in front of everyone. We looked amongst the sitting crowd until we saw two arms waving at us. With a smile, we walked over and found Anthony and Derek sitting there.

"About time we found you two." I fake grumbled.

"Hey, don't be an asshole aight?" Derek asked.

"Aight is not a word!" I yelled as I sat cross-legged.

"Shut up you grammar Nazi." Derek chuckled.

"I'm going to kick your butt." I threatened.

Katherine held my hand, "Don't be so mean Rui."

"You should totally listen to your girlfriend bro." Derek grinned.

"Well, 'bro' I won't. You are a giant(Katherine covered my mouth)" I still finished my sentence into her hand.

Derek is 15 years old just like Jay but the reason he and Jay are freshman, are completely different. Jay started school late so that made him the oldest in the grade. Derek, on the other hand, stayed back a grade due to his... habits. He used to play pranks and skip school. Occasionally, he'd get into fights. In all honesty, it's funny to me because we met because of a fight. After that, we became rather close as friends when we found out that we both knew Anthony. Derek grew up in a rather quiet home. He had no siblings or outer family for that matter. His parents mostly ignored him, making him react irrationally to get attention. He even started becoming a rather crazy punk. Standing at 5 foot 11, he's easily the tallest kid in our class. Most of his left arm is covered in body art tattoos that included homes ablaze, skulls, graves, etc. His short, originally brown hair, was dyed green with gold piercings for both his ears. His eyes are gray with extremely pale skin with a crooked medium length nose and thin lips. At one time, I used to believe he was a drug user. That was proven false since he never touched any sort of drug his entire life. Most of his clothes consisted of loose black muscle shirt or t-shirts with death and fire covering them. As for his bottoms, he wore punk jeans. In our world, punk jeans are baggy open jeans with rips on the knees and other joints. For his feet, he usually wears boots since he hates the rain. My guess, he hates getting his feet wet or maybe he just hates mud.

"I would if your nose wasn't so crooked. It looks like a bent sign." I retorted.

"Hey! Fuck you!" He flipped me off.

Katherine laughed, "You guys are such a weird bunch."

Anthony sighed and tried to be the voice of reason by telling us to instead focus on the individuals that have our classes' undivided attention. Anthony... was pretty much the shortest kid in our class. He's only 4 foot 10 but I assure him that he'll get taller. When we were younger, he used to get picked on a lot but Derek and I ended up standing up for him. One day, Anthony was crying and I tried to calm him down but Derek found us. Without asking what happened, Derek basically tackled me and thought I hurt him. We fought, I won, end of that story. In the end, Derek and Anthony are like family. Hell, Derek somehow convinced Anthony to dye his light brown hair, blue. It used to be short but as the years went by, it got long enough to partly cover his eyes. The back is shortened though and sometimes Derek helps spike up Anthony's hair with gel. Personally, it looks good on Anthony and I'm happy about that. Anthony doesn't dress like us though. He prefers to wear suits or tuxedos. Right now he's wearing a brown tuxedo with a brown clip on tie and a white undershirt. His dress pants were a Marble black with black dress shoes. Sometimes I joke and ask him when the wedding starts but he mostly laughs. I have to admit, at least he's used to looking professional. As we waited, Katherine held my hand humming happily.

The adults started to speak with a Gallade and a Gardevoir speaking first into microphones, "Hello everyone. Welcome to Galladite and Gardeviorite academy. I'm Claudia, principal of Gardeviorite academy." She looked at the Gallade.

"And I'm Thomas, principal of the Galladite Academy." Thomas smiled.

Claudia spoke again, "I hope your excited for high school because it's going to be four years you'll never forget. Our school specialty above all is teaching our students to cooperate whether they are Human or Pokemon. In fact, I've seen some happy couples graduate as well."

"Now, I know what some of you are thinking. Is this a gender separation school? Heh, I'll even tell you what a last year's freshman asked me. Is this going to be a sausage fest?" everyone laughs a little, "No. Galladite and Gardeviorite academy does do something in particular. If you please, everyone stand up." Thomas asked with a happy nod.

Everyone stood up but Claudia spoke, "Alright, All male humans and female pokemon on the right side of the room."

Thomas then finished, "And all male pokemon and female humans on the left side of the room.

It took a few moments for everyone to figure out which left and right they meant. Eventually, they clarified and meant our rights and lefts. While going to our side, a Gallade tripped me and tried to instigate a fight with me. My response was a simple flip off since I didn't want to waste my breath on his worthless as.

When all was said and done, Claudia spoke, "Everyone on the right is a student of Gardeviorite academy."

Thomas finished with a high five to Claudia before pointing at the left side, "And you all are a part of Galladite academy. Welcome to high school boys and girls. Oh, and one more thing. Follow the rules or else you'll have to deal with the flip side of our happy faces. Trust me when I say, get on our bad side and you're not walking out of here in one piece." Thomas dropped his mic with a dark chuckle before leaving the gymnasium.

Katherine ran back over to us and hugged me tightly, "Rui... we... I'll miss you too much!"

I hugged back, "I'm sorry beautiful. What can we do..? We might get punished..."

Katherine nuzzles my shoulder, "I don't care! I want you to visit me!"

I'll do it. I promise." I kissed her lips lightly, "Now, go make some new friends." I smiled.

She smiled back, "Okay Rui. Good luck. I love you."

I nodded in response, watching her run off to make some new friends. After the Gymnasium doors slammed shut behind Thomas, the aura in the room started to shift. Everyone was slightly intimidated by his words. A Lucario stood near me and shivered viciously. She must be sensing all this aura and it's having a negative effect on her body. I wanted to help but Claudia picked up Thomas' mic and started speaking.

"Everyone, don't get frightened or overreact. He's just trying to intimidate you all to make sure no one causes any problems. Oh, and I do have one thing to say as well. Pregnancies. Due to the government's recent approval on November 3rd of last year, pregnancies are forbidden. As well as sex. We catch any human boys going over to the human girls or vice versa with pokemon. Bad things WILL happen and if you want me to spell it out, here's what it is. You get caught sneaking, your suspended for a month and when you get back, you have detention for three months to catch back up. If you get someone pregnant then..." She imitated a gun and shot herself, "You get killed." She finished with a dark grin.

Katherine started to protest, "You can't do that! We have rights!"

"Hahahahaha! You have rights? No. Maybe out there but here. The government owns you. If you get injured that's our fault but break our rules and the punishment is fair game. The killing is just a severe punishment to help keep your urges in check. We haven't enforced it yet since no one is sneaking around. Relax everyone. Follow our rules and you're xkuuucpcpgolden. It's as simple as moving from one place to another. Good day." She looked at the ground with a grin before leaving the gymnasium much like Thomas.

"Hey... Did you notice it too?" Jay asked.

"Noticed what? The threat?" I asked.

"No. She didn't mention anything about inter species dating. Don't you find it weird?" Jay asked.

"Huh... Maybe it's not common enough of a problem." I suggested.

"Bro... Think I could get with one?" Jay asked.

I punched Jay in the gut, "Idiot. Are you trying to get yourself suspended or worse, killed?" I asked.

After all was said and done, the remaining 4 individuals that stood where our principals were, stepped forward. The four of them were a Garchomp, Tyranitar, Barbaracle, and a Audino. The Garchomp and Barbaracle were male while the Audino and Tyranitar were female. This was made apparent when Garchomp pulled out a mic.

"Everyone, shut the fuck up!" The Garchomp yelled.

The Tyranitar got pissed off and smacked the mic out of Garchomp's claws which left me wondering how he even held the mic in the first place, "Sorry everyone. Carl is a little aggressive from time to time. Especially when it comes to getting everyone's attention. Now, I'm the dorm keeper for Gardeviorite academy. My name is Rebbel. Carl is the dorm keeper for Galladite Academy." Several pokemon groan on the other side of the gymnasium, "Carl isn't as bad as you all think. Barbaracle here, is the guidance official. He makes sure the guidance counselors are doing their jobs. If they aren't, bring it to his attention. Now, Audino here is the Head school nurse for both Academies. She, along with several other pokemon help heal all wounds. Physical, Mental, or emotional. You have a problem, they can fix it. Just make sure you don't ask them to do your homework," Several people chuckle, "Alright, now that that's done, let's go to our dorms. Gardeviorite students, follow me. Everyone else, follow Tyrone." With a clap, she started walking towards the front of the gymnasium.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion before just going with the flow. The four of us followed this female Tyranitar to the right side of the school grounds. When we were outside the dorm's doors, she stopped and turned to us.

"We need everyone to separate into four lines. Two lines human, the other pokemon." Rebbel instructed.

Everyone did as instructed and poured into the building towards four booths. Each one gave the person a slip that had a room number on it with the floor its on. When I reached it, the slip said 4-b on the fifth floor. Of course they'd force the freshman to stay on the fifth floor. With a groan, I picked up my suitcase, that I never dropped, and looked for the stairs. When I found it, I started going up the horrid steps until I reached the fifth floor. When I did, I had to complete the long search of finding my god damn room.

"I hate being a freshman already." I groaned.

The floor we were on had blue carpet/rugs on the floor. The roofs were half circles with lights being hung down like a single light bulb chandelier. The walls were plain white as well with rooms on both sides of the hallways. It was extremely rare for a window to be present in the hallway. Not only that but the distances between doors made me assume that each room much be huge. I passed doors with room 1-g and other shit. One room was open with several female pokemon in it. They started to gossip about uninteresting things like their clothes and other stuff. I didn't know that some pokemon wore clothes but that's a pleasant surprise. I looked down at the slip to read what was on it. The slip said 4-b... it took twenty minutes to find the damn room. When I did... the damn room was locked. I knocked on the door repeatedly before slamming my forehead on it.

"Ugh... why? Why does it have to be locked?" I groaned.

"Rui, you know you could have waited for us right?" Anthony asked.

"Oh... you're here Anthony." I sighed.

"Correction. We're all here. I guess the four of us are going to be dorm mates. I have the key and the other two have this room as well." Anthony told me.

I stepped aside, "Please open the door Anthony."

Anthony smiled, "You got it."

As he turned the key, I couldn't help but feel like everything is going smoothly. Except for Jay being stuck in the same room as us.

(Again, this and ch 2 will be heavily copied and pasted with grammar corrections and dialogue shifts. Rui is supposed to be less of a douchebag and less prone to swear.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 First day of School

{Rui's Point of View}

When we walked in, I was swamped by how big the room was. It was at least 40 feet by 60 feet in total. Two bunk beds were on the opposite corners of the room with four drawers between them. A full master bathroom was present near the door with a full shower, hot tub, toilet, and a sink large enough for two people to wash their hands. The floor was just like the hall but the walls were painted light blue. A small couch was against the wall between the left bunk bed and bathroom with a long coffee table in front of it. The bunk beds were amazing to me. The mattress was so soft and comfortable, you could sink in it. They were kept clean with two long white pillows with one being soft and the other hard. The blankets were kind of light but under the bottom bunk were two extremely warm thick red blankets. Jay immediately called the top bunk on the left bed and I took the bottom. Derek took the top bunk on the right bed with Anthony on the bottom of that one.

Jay sighed loudly, "Arceus, this is so soft!"

I laid on my bed relaxing, "Yeah. You're right Jay. This bed is like Heaven on Earth."

Jay sat up, "So, anyone need to use the bathroom?"

Derek got up, "I need to Pee real quick."

Jay gave him a thumbs up, "Alright. When you are done. I'm going in next. I wanna try out that hot tub."

Derek gave him a quick nod before using the restroom. I stared at Jay's bed for a moment before noticing Anthony calling me.

"Hey Rui." He called.

"Yes Anthony?" I replied.

Anthony looked nervous, "Do you think this school will be a good experience for us?"

I shrugged, "I don't know man. We've only been here for a few hours. However, they certainly know how to kill everyone's mood. That pregnancy rule is a huge problem."

Anthony nodded, "What about you and Katherine? Won't you two miss each other?"

I sighed sadly, "Yes but I'm going to visit her. Even if it's against the rules."

Anthony shook his head in agreement before asking, "Want to play Blackjack?"

I smiled at him, "Sure."

We played several different card games for the rest of the day. We had a lot of fun and our tightly woven group seemed to be unbreakable.

sleep.

-The Next Day-

The next morning went better than I expected. Too tired to care, we all showered without any arguments. After finishing our morning rituals, brushing, bathing, and becoming fully clothed. With everyone ready, we entered the hell that was the hallway. Everyone was pushing each other around to try and reach the staircases. To make it worse, the higher grades decided to be assholes and tried to stop us from going to school. I didn't think female pokemon were like that but apparently they were. Eventually, they just stopped and allowed us to finally go to school but in the process... we couldn't eat breakfast and get our ID's. Fucking assholes. My first period was a class called human/pokemon interactions.

"Why are the Seniors so mean here..?" I muttered to myself.

The inside of the school looked... hm... I don't really know how I feel about it. The flooring were tile based with patterns to give a sense of style but that slightly backfires. Along the walls were pink tiles with white or blue tiles in between. It made a sort of Chess board almost. The blue lockers were along the walls throughout the halls. They piled up to have two in one set space so one person was high while the other was low. I looked at the ceiling to see built in lights with a yellow tiled ceiling. The female pokemon in the halls were rather interesting to be honest. They're not girly which sort of surprised me. I don't have a lot of experience with pokemon so this allows me to learn how they interact. A Scizor actually approached a sophomore guy and openly started hitting on him much like a male would on a female. Are the gender roles reversed? No... I saw a Gallade hitting on a girl yesterday so are they like individuals or what? I didn't see how the conversation between the Scizor and the dude ended but he rejected her. Something tells me she isn't going to take that well...

"Fuck you!" I looked back to see the guy thrown down the hall.

Eye twitches. Okay... note to self. Avoid all conversation with female pokemon that try something. Unless I want to get my butt kicked.

As I walked, A Gardevoir stopped me, "You a Freshman?" she asked.

"Yeah? Why?" I asked.

A bucket of water was dumped on my head and soaked my clothes. I stood there unmoving until the Gardevoir pushed me onto the floor.

"FYI. You might want to shower before getting dressed. Hahahaha!" The Gardevoir laughed as she walked.

I took the bucket off my head and said, "Wow, she's really mean."

A nearby Lucario helped me up, "She's Silvia, our Senior Class President and Star of the Woman's Basketball Team. She's not so bad once you get to know her."

I smiled at her, "Thanks. Do you know where room 257 is?"

Lucario pointed off at a general direction, "Down that hall and take a left at the bubbler."

I nodded in acknowledgement before heading off. I looked over my shoulder a moment to see the Gardevoir still laughing at me. I don't like her but I have better things to do than worry about some bitch Gardevoir.

-30 minutes later-

The room my class is in was easy to find but I had to go back to my dorm room to get a new pair of clothing. When I finally got to class, the bell rang. I was still on time? I just shrugged and sat way in the back of the room. The desks were set into six rows of five. The rest of the students were as follows from front left to right. Front row had two humans, a dude with glasses and black hair and another guy with long blonde metal hair. In the second row was Monferno, Armaldo, and a guy with no hair at all. The third row had a Marshtomp, Nidoqueen, A guy with short brown hair, Snover, and a sneasel. The fourth row has a Aromatisse and a Buizel. The fifth row has a short silver haired human, Gabite, and Goodra. Then there's the sixth row... me. Our teacher was a rather short human; my guess is that he's only 5 foot 1. He wore a light blue button up shirt with a black tie, cream colored kakies, and black dress shoes. His brown hair was swept back and glossy to make it shine. His eyes were a deep blue with a trimmed thin brown mustache. He appeared to be chewing gum as he started to stand up from his nearly empty desk. The only thing on his desk was a calender, a stack of plain papers, pens, and a picture of him standing next to a Floatzel.

His voice was deep and commanding, "Hello class. Welcome to human/pokemon interactions. Now, I know I'm not contagious, so I'd like everyone to move up to the front. Come on, get up here."

Everyone in the back got up and took the seats closer to the front. I just went from the sixth row to the left side second row. To my right was the Armaldo with the Monferno to my left. Sitting in the last two seats were the Gabite and Snover. I didn't feel like looking behind me to see how the other rows went.

Our teacher was content with our new seating and sat on his desk, "So, what do you think Human/Pokemon interactions mean?" He asked the class.

I raised my hand and he called on me, "I believe it's about how humans and pokemon can have a conversation between one another in a peaceful manner." I answered.

He shrugged, "Simplified, yes. I'm here to teach you guts how to be kind to one another even if you are different species. My name is Mr. Jackson. For the next 8 months, I'll be making sure none of you become a bunch of racists." Mr. Jackson said.

The Gabite in our class raised a claw to ask, "I just need to ask... Are you going to give relationship advice as well?"

A brown haired guy in the front row whispered, "Is she retarded?"

Mr. Jackson heard that and pointed at the kid, "Detention! Also, I'm not a miracle worker. I can't give you advice on that. If you want to date a human, your going to have to ask or wait to be asked. The worst he can do is say no."

I thought to myself, 'At least he's honest.'

"So, let's start off with this. How many guys in here actually made friends with pokemon?" Mr. Jackson asked.

One guy raised his hand, 'Huh. Least I'm not the only one who hasn't.' I thought to myself.

"Great. Well guess what you social outcasts? We have... nine, ten. Ten possible friends you can make!" Mr. Jackson yelled.

"So... what are we supposed to do?" Another human student asked.

"...Oh my god I'm teaching a bunch of Bidoofs..." Mr. Jackson sighed before saying, "Talk to someone."

"...No. I'm not doing that." One guy said aloud.

"Yeah, screw them!" Another guy yelled.

Mr. Jackson facepalmed, "This is going to be a looooong year." he pat his cheeks before going to the front board, "Okay, lets talk about what pokemon are like. Despite what you may believe, they're not monsters or animals... well some aren't. The ones that aren't can actually think and feel. They're just as human as us. They're just..." One student interupted him.

"Freaks? Perverts!? A Mismagius snuck into my bathroom and watched me shower. Do you know how freaking creepy that is? That some female ghost just watched you bathe and made me have to wash the floor." The student complained.

"Wait, why did you have to clean the floor?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"You don't have to think about it really hard. It's kind of obvious." The student groaned.

Mr. Jackson turned his back to the class and looked at the chalkboard, "Okay? Back to what I was saying. They're just different. Unlike humans, pokemon don't have gender roles at all. Females and Males act pretty much the same. To us, that's unsettling at times. Especially when a male pokemon hits on a girl." Mr. Jackson got cut off again.

"Or when a female ghost tries to rape a male in the shower!" That student complained.

The Silver haired guy looked back at him, "Are you gay or something?" he asked.

"...Bro. Really?" The complaining guy asked.

"What? With all this complaining, you're either gay or really inadequate. Don't want the school to know your wee wee is too small?" The Silver guy mocked.

The entire class, minus Mr. Jackson and the guy that keeps complaining, started laughing, "Screw all of you. I just don't want to get stared at while I shower." The complaining guy replied with complete embarrassment.

"Everyone be quiet!" Mr. Jackson yelled. When everyone stopped laughing, Mr. Jackson started pacing, "Look guys. I'm going to be honest with you. Having that kind of attitude isn't going to help you at all. Gabite, what's your opinion on human/pokemon relationships?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Uh..." The Gabite stared at her desk, "I think they're fine." she blushed.

"Breaking news, the Gabite wants human meat. Whether that's good or bad, I don't know. Hide your junk for her teeth are lethal." The silver haired guy joked.

"Hey, how about you shut up?" I asked.

"Huh?" The guy asked.

"Stop making fun of everyone. It's not our fault your hair makes you look fifty. Need me to fetch your cane old man?" I asked rudely.

"I was only joking." The Silver haired guy responded.

"Yeah? Well guess what. Screw you and your jokes. I wouldn't date a pokemon but I'm not going to be an asshole to those that do. One of my friends wants to and I'll make fun of him but if he's happy then I'll be content at least." I told him.

Mr. Jackson clapped a bit, "Wow, you actually stood up for not only a pokemon but your friend as well. Now, I need you all to ta-" The bell rung, cutting him off, "Siiiiigh. Never mind. Your dismissed." Mr. Jackson sighed.

Everyone got up and started leaving the class. The pokemon were a little pissed off because of the human students. I'll admit, I think I might have been a bit too harsh on not dating pokemon. I didn't think everyone would be such an... asshole about it. The complaining guy had a point though. That Mismagius shouldn't be peeping on everyone. You'd think they'd ghost proof the rooms to prevent that. As I walked through the hall, I found myself picked up by my ankles and held it the air. I looked at my feet to see a blue glow around them as they laid on the ceiling.

"What's going on!?" I cried out.

I heard loud laughter and saw it was Silvia who used psychic on me, "Enjoying the view freshman?" She teased.

I frowned, "Please let me down gently."

Silvia dropped me on my head and I ended up laying on the ground completely unconscious.

-1 hour later-

When I woke up, I found myself in the nurse's office on a soft mattress. I looked around to see an Audino right next to me. She smiled at me warmly before walking to a nearby desk. The Nurse's office is about twice the size of the dorm rooms. Several beds without any sheets littered the room. The entire room was white which started to annoy me since a lot of things were white in this school. The desk she sat at was littered with papers and files. A filing cabinet behind her had at least 8 drawers she uses to separate the student health records. On the wall behind the filing cabinet was a large clock that reads 9:58. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up only to be pushed back down by an Audino.

"Hey, don't push yourself yet." She warned.

I sighed, "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. I informed your teacher what happened. Silvia sweet talked her way out of detention though." The Audino frowned.

"Define 'Sweet talked' please." I asked for clarification.

"Her mother is a rather... important diplomat who helps fund the school. She just asked her mom for a little support." The Audino answered.

"Sigh. So, when can I go to my next class?" I asked.

"About..." she looked at the clock in the room, "ten minutes from now."

"Great... Can you hand me my schedule please? Front zipper. Folded up piece of paper." I asked.

The Audino looked through the front zipper of my backpack and pulled it out, "Here you go." She smiled as she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I opened up the folded up piece of paper, "Let's see... Gym. Yes! I love gym! I get to practice my basketball skills." I exclaimed.

"You play basketball?" The Audino asked.

I smiled at her, "I was the captain of my Middle School's basketball team."

Audino clapped, "Wow! Maybe you can make the school's team too!"

I stood up, "Thank you for your help, I'll see you another time.

Audino waved as I left, "Remember! Don't strain yourself!'

-10 minutes later-

Gym was... not what I expected. As I stood there in a white plain t-shirt and blue shorts, I couldn't help but notice that... every pokemon wore tight pink shorts. Why? What the hell is wrong with this place? No one has ever said anything bad about this place. Unless every one of those humans were perverts or worse. As I looked around to see if I knew anyone here, I found only one person I knew. Silvia... she was helping one of the gym teachers by passing out various items. I tried my best to stay out of sight until I found a basketball. For ten minutes I practiced running up and down the court in a fast break. At one point, I ended up getting blocked by a Lopunny. By blocked, she literally stood in my path and pushed me to the floor.

I looked up at her, "Ow. That hurt." I complained.

She smirked, "Really? You're not even going to stand up to me?"

I tilted my head, frowning, "Stand up to you?"

The Lopunny started giggling, "You've never been bullied before, have you?"

I answered her honestly, "In my middle school, everyone was my friend. So no, I've never been bullied."

She started laughing, kicking the side of my head suddenly, "Bitch, you about to learn today."

She actually kicked my head hard enough to knock out a baby tooth. Blood started filling my mouth as I covered it and looked at her in fear. She looked for the teacher and quickly noticed he wasn't there before proceeding with her plans. Grabbing my leg, she began dragging me into the girl's locker room before pinning me to a locker.

She whispered in my ear, "You see, I have a... problem. My math and science skills aren't up to par with the school standards in place for Seniors. So, I need your help nerd."

I coughed on blood, "Nerd? How do you know if I'm smart or not?"

She started giggling, "Silvia violated a bit of your mind. She told me you have a girlfriend and that you're really smart. Help me and I won't make you break up with your girlfriend."

I coughed some more, "How would you make us break up?"

She giggled darkly, "Trust me, I know quite a few things that I can do to a young innocent docile boy like you. You won't like it, trust me. So you better agree or I'll yank out your teeth until you do."

I shook my head, agreeing with her, "O-okay." I stammered.

She grinned making me kiss her to taste some of my blood, "Good. Now get the fuck out of here before the teacher finds us."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 The First Day of School part 2

{Rui's Point of view}

After agreeing to the Lopunny's demand, I ran to the nurse's office and had her heal my bleeding mouth. Even after it healed, I could still taste the blood that coated my mouth. The tasted lasted for at least 3 more hours so I spent periods 4, 5 and 6 with an iron taste in my mouth.

"Hm. Period 4 is Math. I actually like math classes." I said to myself walking in.

Period 4, like I said, was math class with a Reuniclus as the teacher. I almost died laughing because he looked like a developing fetus to me. Of course, I didn't say that to him but still, is he going to teach us Geometry? The strange pokemon showed us how by using its psychic capabilities. It looked at the class as it explained the extremely boring processes in class. I noticed half the class was asleep due to the lecture being so boring. Me, I was writing away since I actually wanted to pass my freshman year in high school. I wrote down all the formulas and the basic sine, cosine, and tangent formulas. If your unfamiliar with it, then I'll tell you about it next time I have math. Since this class was a total snooze fest, the bell rung before anyone could start a decent conversation.

As I left, I decided to talk to the teacher but he was really boring, "Well... at least I have one class to look forward to."

My period 5 class is biology. When I entered the classroom, I was pleasantly surprised to see a room with eight lab tables. Lab tables are a type of table that's attached to the floor with a black marble surface. The black marble surface is about 2 and a half inches thick. Between the marble surface and floor, is a metal box that connects the two. Drawers and a cabinet were installed into it for maximum space efficiency. Stools were placed all over the room for us to use. Pictures of a human body and various pokemon bodies(Gardevoir, Aromatisse, Scizor, etc.) were laid out around the walls of the 10 by 20 foot room. Along the walls were marble surfaces as well for science books, beakers, hot plates, and other various tools. The windows were rather large but only one small 3 foot by 1 foot square was actually movable. That meant a small amount of space for air to enter the room. Our teacher, a female human, entered the room with a smile. She stood tall at 6 foot 3 with beautifully long flowing blonde hair. She wore circle glasses with a dark blue tint to them that hid her eyes. Purple lipstick made her lips very distinct from her pale skin. Freckles left dots along the tops of her cheeks. An unbuttoned lab coat with a black tank top underneath, covered her torso that supported D cup breasts. A long brown skirt that went down to her knees, covered her legs with white high heels.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Kamly and I hope you're all just as excited as I am." Mrs. Kamly announced.

I heard a nearby student whisper, "Did you also hear Mrs. Come on me?"

I shocked my head with a sigh, 'Morons.' I thought to myself.

Mrs. Kamly clapped to get everyone's attention, "My class tends to be straight forward and relatively simple. Do your work and pay attention, you'll most certainly pass with flying colors. If you need extra help, I am available after classes for any further assistance. If you need extra credit, I can be very reasonable and will do what I can to help you pass."

'She sounds like a really nice teacher.' I thought with a smile.

Mrs. Kamly tapped her fingers on her desk, "One more thing, any male student that hits on me will fail the class immediately and be kicked out for good. I will not tolerate any sort of flirting or overly sexual comments. Now, the last thing I swear, I just need to mention one more thing, group projects need to be handed in as a group with everyone contributing. If one person doesn't contribute then he will get an automatic zero. If he's sick, that's a valid excuse but please try to help out in any way at least." Mrs. Kamly smiled.

I nodded, 'Very reasonable.'

The pokemon in this class were Bellossom, Blaziken, Gothorita, Lopunny, Grovyle, Machoke, Lucario, and a Dewott. The others were about twelve humans and some looked weird. One had the look of a meth head gone wild. His head was completely shaved, he looked as pale as a gardevoir, had dots on his arms from needles, and other problems. I saw him shiver like a leaf and felt bad for him. Mrs. Kamly started the lesson off by talking about what biology is.

"Biology is a branch of science that's concerned with the study of life and living organisms. This includes their structure, function, growth, evolution, distribution, and taxonomy. Structure is basically this, what are the basic building blocks of life? Cells. The basic unit of Heredity are genes and evolution is the engine the propels synthesis and the creation of new species." She lectured.

"Um... what does heredity mean?" A human student asked.

"Heredity means the passing of traits from the parents to its offspring through asexual or sexual reproduction. Basically, what's passed on when two parents bang and have a kid. One trait that got passed on is the ability to speak. Humans gave pokemon that ability by having children with them. Although it's disgusting, I do find that extremely interesting. I don't know what else we pass on but one day I'll find out." Mrs. Kamly smiled.

"What makes pokemon and humans different ma'am?" The student asked.

"That's easy to answer. Human genetics are very stable now. Pokemon aren't at all. They break up and recreate themselves all the time. I believe this is what allows them to breed with other pokemon and humans so well. The instability allows for larger connections in their genetic coding. Thus, allowing more genes to be passed on to perfect certain stats and other abilities." Mrs. Kamly started to sigh happily,

"Wonderful... our teacher is a biology fanatic. You think she'll cut one of us open?" A student asked in a harsh whisper.

"Who here knows what RNA is?" Mrs. Kamly asked.

I raised my hand again, "It's what makes the cell create proteins right?"

"Yes, that is correct but what is it specifically?" We all stayed silent, "Rna, or Ribonucleic acid, is one of the three major biological macromolecules in mammallian systems. The other two are carbohydrates and proteins." Mrs. Kamly smiled to everyone.

A male student raised his hand, "Ma'am, I can't understand any of this." He groaned.

"Are her big words too much to understand?" I mocked.

"No! They're just too... complicated to remember." He muttered.

"Ah, tiny brain. I understand." I chuckled.

"Screw off nerd!" he yelled.

Mrs. Kamly yelled at us, "Quiet! The both of you!"

We both said, "Sorry Mrs. Kamly."

Mrs. Kamly walked over to the student, "Now, I'll explain it in small words so that you'll understand."

"Yes ma'am..."

The rest of the lesson was simplified for the idiot but No one knew what Dna, Rna, or cells even are... except me. She started off by explaining that nothing in life is random, they all have a purpose.

Mrs. Kamly calmed down as she began to explain slowly, "There are seven properties to life. Order, reproduction, growth and development, energy processing, response to the environment, regulation, and evolutionary adaption. Our purpose is simple, we reproduce to pass on both traits and knowledge. Dna is the key to this. For humans, Dna causes them to become individuals with only twins being able to look exactly identical in both genetics and appearance. However, that doesn't always happen. For pokemon, appearances stay the same but their strengths and weaknesses change. Our bodies use chemical energy to power every cell in our body. Blood cells store the chemical energy to be processed and used. Next is the ability to respond to environmental stimuli. This means, we actively respond to the environment to increase our chance of survival. That way, we can thrive and avoid danger. Then there's internal environments that our bodies actively control. If our bodies stop then we'll shut down because, internally, we need to be a specific way. Finally, we get to evolutionary adaptions. Individuals with traits best suited to the environment have greater reproductive success. Basically, organisms with a trait that gives them an advantage, pass it on to their offspring. Any questions?" Mrs. Kamly asked.

A Lopunny raised her hand, "How does that work in pokemon?" she asked.

"I'll use Kecleon as an example. It can camouflage to hide in its surroundings to avoid detection. Not only that but it evolved to have the ability to become the type of a move it was last hit by. This allows them to become virtually any type necessary to resist an attack except for dragon. Due to the dragon typing being weak against itself, the Kecleon will become a lot more vulnerable. Then there's your species, the Lopunny. Due to your natural good looks, it's very easy for you to get mates to reproduce. Then there's Slugma. It's body natural works to keep its form and internal temperature. That's how it stays so hot." Mrs. Kamly explained.

"Ooooooh. Okay. Thank you Mrs. Kamly." The Lopunny smiled.

"Alright, any more-" Ring! "I guess not. Have a good day class. Don't forget about dinner! It's not good to be hungry since your body will break itself down to prolong your life!" Mrs. Kamly yelled.

anyone could start a decent conversation. Class 6 was English... sigh. Here, this is one thing that happened and it's why I want to avoid talking about this class.

A substitute teacher was in since our actual teacher was sick on the first day of school. He was a Bisharp but seemed rather nice. Our class was full of idiots though and one Nidoqueen that acted rather cool. Jay was in the class and let's just say he really wasn't.

"So, who here has seen a play?" The Bisharp asked.

A human student raised his hand, "Does porn count?"

"No."

"But you see someone play with titties though."

"It's not a play and that's not funny!"

"Okay I'm sorry! ...does banging your mom count as a play?"

"...Get the hell out of here."

So yeah, English went swimmingly. When that class ended, I was the first one to get the hell out of there. I couldn't take the BS associated with that class any longer. Jay quickly caught up to me and walked beside me as we explored the campus.

"How was your first day?" Jay asked.

I smiled, "It was great, apart from the two nurse trips, an evil rabbit bullying me into doing her homework and losing my last baby tooth."

Jay frowned, "Damn man. That sounds rough."

I shrugged, "It can only get better right?"

I heard Katherine yell, "Kitten!" Earning my attention.

Jay started snickering like an idiot, "Tsk, kitten?"

I blushed a bit, "Shut up Jay!"

Katherine ran up to me and hugged me tightly, "How was your day?" She asked.

I hugged her back, "It was good but it's so much better now that you're here."

Katherine giggled lightly as Jay left us alone, "Wait... you lost a tooth." Katherine noticed.

I nodded, "Yeah, it sort of fell out during Gym."

Katherine seemed suspicious, "How?"

I looked aside, "A Lopunny kicked me..."

Katherine shot up, "What!? WHY!?"

I scratched the back of my neck nervously but told her the truth, "She wants me to do her homework and stuff in order to help her pass high school."

Katherine frowned, "She's... bullying you."

I shrugged, "It's okay. I'm tough. I can handle anything life throws at me."

Katherine smiled as several female human students started calling her name, "I have to go. Please, be careful Rui. I don't want to have to explain to your brother why you're suddenly found dead."

I kissed her lips, "I will. Don't worry."

She smiled at that and ran off to be with her friends. I went towards my dorms in order to meet with my three best friends in the lunchroom. Thanks to Anthony and Derek, we had a table for us four to eat at. The only problem is the line to get some decent food. The Cafeteria is a huge room on the first floor of the dorms. I'm not exaggerating when I say 99% of the first floor is the cafeteria. In it, is enough space to fit at least 8000 students in seats. The room itself is about 550 by 1200 yards with 130 complete rows of tables and chairs that connect to each other. The chairs are a long wooden board that can fit 8 humans or 4 large pokemon on each side. Each row has about 60 tables so about 960 humans can sit in each row but most of the students are pokemon.

My stomach grumbled, "Ugh. I'm too hungry to do math."

Jay's stomach grumbled, "Gr, me too."

I smiled towards Derek and Anthony, "At least they saved us some seats."

Jay nodded, "Yeah until a few pokemon force them to leave."

I pointed over at a soda machine, "Dude, they have cheri coke!"

Jay fist pumped, "Fuck yeah man!"

I looked at him, frowning, "You didn't have to swear."

Jay was about to speak until Silvia, that Lopunny and a Medicham came over to us. I looked at them, seeing grins plastered on their faces. I glanced at Jay, nudging my head to give him the hint that they're the ones who are pushing me around.

Silvia, being the leader, said, "We're cutting in line."

I glared at her, "What? No. That isn't fair. There's at least a hundred hungry students behind us."

Everyone gasped when Silvia full on punched me in the gut and threw me out of line onto a table. I ended up knocking off or landing on, food and drinks. I sat up and watched as Jay backed up for them to take my place. I started heading for the back but the line demanded for me to cut behind Jay. The person behind me was nice enough to wipe some of the food off my back.

I looked back, "Thank you."

He nodded, "No problem."

Jay looked nervous, "Are they normally this mean?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Looks like it."

Luckily, the rest of the lunch went well and the Machoke chefs were wonderful cooks. The burger I got exploded with flavor and I almost wanted to get seconds but I didn't. Derek talked about his day and how easy it was for him to get kicked out of all 6 classes.

"Why did you want to get kicked out on the first day?" I asked.

Derek shrugged, "I just did."

Anthony smiled, "You always were a punk Derek. It's a wonder how you even made it this far."

Derek laughed, "It's all thanks to you best buddy. Well... then again, I always did keep your midget ass safe."

Anthony flared up, "You know I hate being called a midget!"

We laughed at Anthony for a few moments before turning to him, "How was your day?"

Anthony shuffled his feet for a moment, "Well... I got hit on by 8 different pokemon. They ended up fighting with each other so I snuck away."

Jay started laughing, "Daaaaaamn. Our little Anthony is finally a Player."

Derek started dying and fell off his chair, "Ah hahahahaha! That was great Jay! Perfect execution! Next we'll by him a cane and a top hat!"

Anthony blushed from embarrassment, "Screw all of you."

I smiled, "Guess stop. You're going to embarrass him and that's not right."

Jay whispered towards Derek, "Don't you think it's kind of weird that Rui isn't an asshole?"

I cut into the conversation, "No, it's not weird! My brother took precious time to make sure I don't become a foul mouth simpleton like you Jay."

Derek was about to say something until he looked above my head, "Uh... Rui, you might wanna move."

I looked at him, "? Why?"

Then I felt orange soda get poured on my head and went down my back. I sat there in shock until a can was crushed on the back of my head. I rubbed my wet head in pain before looking behind me.

Silvia smiled at me, shaking the crushed can, "Oops."

I glared at her, "What's your problem!?"

She flicked my nose before walking away, "You're fun to fuck with ugly ass." She replied over her shoulder.

Derek glared at her as she left, "Dude, that girl is a bitch and a half."

Anthony gave me his napkins to help wipe my face, "You're telling me. I don't get why she hates me."

Jay pat my back, "She's just jealous that you're smarter than her and have more principle."

I nodded, "Wow, thanks Jay. That actually makes me feel better."

Anthony snapped his fingers, "Oh! I just remembered! Rumor has it, the library has porn mags."

Jay shot up, "they do!?"

I raised a brow, "Porn mags?"

Derek looked at me, "Oh yeah. Your brother protected your virgin ears. Speaking of which, how is your brother doing?"

I tilted my head in wonder, "I don't know. His first child hatched recently so I'm guessing he's fine?"

Jay looked at me funny, "Hatched?"

I nodded, "Yes, hatched. He married a Gardevoir. She's so nice."

"Would you marry a pokemon?" Jay asked.

I laughed, "No. My bro warned me not to. He's a hybrid remember? He can handle a pokemon. I can't, I'll just be abused."

Anthony frowned, "You kind of already are."

I shook my head, "Yeah..."

When we finished our dinner, all four of us left to go back to our dorm room. While walking, we kept sensing someone following us but they kept out of sight. We knew it wasn't our imaginations and ignoring it wasn't the best option. Once we got to our room, we barricaded the door with our drawers, hoping that'd be enough to stop an intruder.

(Any guesses on who it could be? Please favorite, follow or Review to support the story!)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Lopunny and Silvia

(I have decided to make this my main story for the time being. MUL is special to my heart and I have been craving a new arc for a while. In fact, a certain character is going to be joining the list of MUL characters and become a legit member instead of a side character from another story. I wonder if you guys can even guess who it is. Who ever guesses with the next 24 hours gets their own character for the fifth series of MUL. That has to be at least a little enticing. :3. I know it must be to someone.)

{Rui's Point of View }

-one week later-

I was with Katherine after school ended so we could talk. She started kissing me and I eagerly kissed back due to the horrid experiences I've been having. I started doing all of the Lopunny's homework and needed to give it to her after I'm done talking with Katherine.

Katherine pulled back, "Are you okay?"

I lied, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Katherine poked a bruise I was trying to hide, "Then what's this?"

I flinched from the pain, "I... don't know what you mean."

She pulled up my sleeve revealing a very dark recent bruise that looked like an extremely tight grip held me, "This! Who did this to you!"

I shrunk back a little from her sudden demand, "A... Lopunny."

Katherine placed her hands on her hips, "Why haven't you gone to the principal?"

I looked down, "I did but she doesn't want to do anything about it."

Katherine frowned, "Why?"

I looked at her, "She said that Silvia is far too important to punish. I think that translates to human males are not as important as females."

Katherine hugged me, "Never lose hope Rui. I know it must be bad for you but it'll get better. Trust me. They'll graduate before you know it and you'll be able to live every day in peace."

I hugged her back, "Thank you for the encouraging thought. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

We waved each other off as I left to go back to the dorm. Once I stepped inside, Jay greeted me but looked utterly depressed. I decided to ask why even though I had my own problems.

I looked at him, "What's wrong Jay?"

He sighed, "Turns out, all the porn mags were gay mags."

I raised a brow, "Meaning?"

Jay shook his head, "Jesus, your brother censored everything, didn't he?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't find it concerning."

Jay looked ahead, "Speaking of concerning."

That Lopunny and Silvia were waiting for us on the second floor stairs, "So, do you have them?"

I took out her finished homework, "Here..." I replied sadly.

The Lopunny gave it to Silvia, "How does it look?"

Silvia looked it over quickly, "Perfect, you'll get an A Loop."

Loop smirked, "Good job. I'll give you more during gym tomorrow. Now, didn't you want to do something to him Silvia?"

Silvia smirked as well, "Only if you have the camera."

Jay stepped forward, "Camera? What are you two plotting?"

Silvia punched Jay onto the floor before pointing at him, "That's none of your business you ugly ass retard!"

Jay got up, punching her into the wall, "It is when you're tormenting my best friend!"

Loop giggled, "This one is a fighter, I like that."

Silvia grabbed Jay and threw him down the stairs, "Don't you ever think about touching me again!" Silvia screamed.

I looked to see Jay unmoving, "Jay!?"

Silvia made me look at her before throwing me into a wall. I lost all of my breath from the impact and slumped to the ground. I looked at Loop and noticed a camera in her hand as Silvia grabbed my throat with psychic and picked me up. She had my crotch at chest level and quickly grabbed the hem of my pants but suddenly darted her head to the stairs.

I looked at well to see another human student holding hands with a Gardevoir wearing big headphones with loud music, "What the fuck is going on here?" He demanded.

Silvia stopped gripping my pants, "This doesn't concern you Jason." Silvia replied.

Jason shook his head, "You are pathetic Silvia."

The Gardevoir next to Jason glared at her before hitting the Lopunny with psychic, "You think you own this school Silvia but you don't!" The Gardevoir was yelling instead of talking.

Silvia pretended to clean her ear, "You know Coral, if you want to hear your own voice, maybe you should turn your shitty music off instead of yelling."

Coral didn't turn it off but still somehow understood her, "Silvia, everyone knows you're just angry because you're single. Maybe if you weren't a stupid bitch, you'd get the dick you've been wanting."

Silvia dropped me, and yelled, "I've gotten plenty, thank you very much!"

Coral smirked, "It must be sad, no one loves you, not even your father or mother."

I expected Silvia to retort but she hung her head and said, "Whatever... let's go Loop."

I watched as Loop and Silvia walked down the hallway to their dorm room. I looked at Coral and Jason, expecting them to be mean but they smiled at me warmly.

Coral asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes. Thank you." I walked over to the stairs and looked at Jay to see him waking up, "Jay, are you okay?"

He shook his head before giving me a thumbs up, "I'm all good. Just a little dizzy."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

Jason tapped my shoulder, "You need to be careful. You're not going to be so lucky next time." Jason warned.

I nodded, "I know but who are you two?"

Jason introduced himself, "I'm Jason, Junior, and this is my wonderful Coral. The love of my life."

Coral blushed hard and hugged him, "I love you so much my precious Jason."

I inspected both of them and noticed that Jason looked very good in my style of clothing. He looked like he was 16 years old with a very... intimidating aura. His eyes were a light green color with black hair. The top part was a bit short but the back part was a lot longer. Since he was sitting, I could only guess that his height is about 6 feet tall. His white Caucasian skin with a developing beard but no mustache. He wore a red muscle shirt under an open black sweater. His shorts only went to the top of his knees with a mostly black coloring with a white stripe. His shoes were black with red soles.

I smiled at Jason, "I like your clothes."

Jason smiled back, "Thanks man. I haven't heard a lot of people compliment me on it. You should get yourself some sweatpants to match me."

I laughed, "I don't know... I'll be stealing your style if I did that."

Coral looked a bit different from normal Gardevoir. She wore a black mascara around her eyes sling with the headphones but there was something else. Her eyes have a beautiful tint of orange in them and she wore a silver necklace with a ruby in bedded inside it. She wore a black tank top with her bust exposed because of her chest shard. To cover it, she wore a special bra made for Gardevoir but she was only a B cup so there wasn't that much. Under her white dress she wore black shorts matching Jason's style.

I waited for Jay to get up to our level, "So, how long have you two been dating?"

Coral blushed, "Um... a long time."

Jason wrapped an arm around her, "Since middle school. I knew, even before we dated, that she was the only one for me."

Coral blushed more, looking at Jason, "Oh Jason... you're so romantic."

I coughed to get his attention, "So, can we be friends?" I asked.

Jason nodded, "Sure. Just don't be a stranger. Come talk to us whenever you like."

I promised him I will and started heading back to my dorm room with Jay. He needed to be filled in on what happened. Once we were inside our dorm room, Derek and Anthony were busy playing Monopoly. Luckily they just started so we joined in.

Jay asked, "How was your day?"

Derek shrugged, "Good until the porn was found."

Anthony groaned, "Can we just forget about that?"

I asked, "Where exactly is the library?"

Anthony answered me, "It's on the fifth floor near the senior classes."

I shook my head, "Aaaah. That makes sense. I wouldn't be caught dead in that area."

Jay pushed my shoulder playfully, "Right, you mean you'd be dead in that area."

Derek asked, "Why would he be dead in that area?"

"Silvia, the senior class president and Loop, some evil Lopunny, are picking on our boy Rui. Just a few minutes ago, they tried to pick on him and they threw me down a flight of stairs."

Anthony looked at us in shock, "Are you two okay?"

I answered with, "Do we look fine?"

Anthony rolled his eyes, "I get it, stupid question."

Jay scratched his chin, "That reminds me. How did you guys become friends?"

Derek perked up, "Yeah, I actually forgot how that happened."

Anthony frowned, "Well..."

-several years ago-

"Are you bullying my friend!?" young Derek yelled.

"Huh?" young me asked before getting punched, "You unbelievable poopstain!"

We started fighting until we were sent to the principal's office. Young Anthony came with us and we sat outside it.

"So, why were you bullying my friend?" young Derek asked.

"Um... he wasn't bullying me Derek. Honest." Young Anthony pleaded.

"Yeah. I actually stood up for him jerk." Young me growled at Derek.

"You want me to punch you again?" young Derek asked.

"Bring it." Young me egged on.

Young Anthony started to cry, "Can't we all be friends?"

"No." young me answered.

"WAAH!" Young Anthony cried.

"Okay! We'll be friends!" Young Derek yelled.

"Yeah... wait what?" young me asked.

-Back to the Present-

"Wow. I completely forgot how stupid that memory was." I groaned.

"Same. That memory was pretty bad and you were such a crybaby Anthony." Derek remembered.

"So!? I grew out of it." Anthony frowned.

I laughed, "It wasn't as bad as my first history class."

-A few days ago-

I took a seat in Mr. Fragner's class. I sat in the third row. I guess every class in the school is exactly the same. The only difference being the teacher and the wall's paint. Mr. Fragner's walls were painted purple for some reason. On the back wall was a large world map that showed off all the regions and continents. Mr. Fragner paced in front of the class for a moment before looking at us. The other students were mostly pokemon with a few humans. The pokemon were Zangoose, Electabuzz, Magmar, Scyther, 2 Marowak, 3 Nuzleaf, 2 Lombre, and Beartic. The human count, including me, was about six. So eighteen students in this class were present.

"Welcome class. Since one of you wasn't here yesterday, let me introduce myself and this class again. My name is Mr. Fragner and I teach the bloody history of humans and pokemon." Mr. Fragner introduced.

I raised a hand to get called on, "What do you mean by bloody history?" I asked.

The class started to groan, "Ah god damn it."

"Here we go again."

"Where's my razor?"

"Everyone calm down. I won't go into an hour long explanation this time." Mr. Fragner waved to calm everyone down.

The class sighed, "Thank Arceus."

"I almost shot myself yesterday when he did."

"...where's my razor?"

"Now, I'll start off today's lesson with the explanation. You see, 5000 years ago, humans were able to create a society. It was democratic at first but quickly changed into a dictatorship. During this time, Pokemon of the psychic typing started creating groups by copying human society. The major difference between human and pokemon is this, pokemon started off with a Monarchy. To this day, Pokemon are still being ruined by our Monarchy making our government about 5000 years old." Mr. Fragner explained.

The Zangoose rose her hand, "Why did the human society turn into a dictatorship?" She asked.

"Well... I don't know but I'm going to say something a bit racist. It could be human nature. Some humans naturally want to control as much as they can. Pokemon aren't like that most of the time. However, there are some that tried to overthrow the monarchy." Mr. Fragner taught.

I raised my hand, "Who were the first king and queen?" I asked.

"It's believed to be NidoKing and Nidoqueen but that was disproved by one simple fact, Nidoqueen can't breed. The Monarchy needs children to pass the crown on, so it had to be something else." Mr. Fragner thought to himself, "Ah, but it doesn't matter. Back to human history. The dictator at the time started a campaign of human supremacy. That didn't last long since pokemon easily began to overwhelm them. Eventually our Monarchy took over the human race and... started the age of Depression." Mr. Fragner stopped talking for a moment.

"Yeah, the age of depression. As in, your kind enslaved us for a thousand years." A human student muttered.

"Hey, your kind started it prick!" A Nuzleaf yelled.

"That was the dictator, not everyone you extremely unintelligent female dog!" The human yelled back.

"Quiet! Everyone, we can't fight of things that happened thousands of years ago." Mr. Fragner yelled.

"What about the 100 year war? That ended about 70 years ago. Your 'Monarchy' tried to enslave us again for no reason!" Another human student yelled.

"Oh waaah. You're the ones that tried to take land from us." A Electabuzz spoke.

"That's BS. We didn't do anything. I know what you freaks are like in war! My grandparents told me everything. You sick fucks tried to..!"

"Shut up!" Mr. Fragner screamed.

The entire class went silent with small mumbles of, "Sorry sir..."

"Everyone, calm down please. Yes, Pokemon and humans had some wars and... committed horrific acts against each other but that doesn't matter now. What does matter is getting along. Learning to coexist and love one another. Maybe having interspecies relationships will happen to." Mr. Fragner shrugged.

I raised my hand, "Sir, I respect that ideology but, to be quite frank, coexistence is unachievable. There will always be a pokemon in power who will try to step on humanity. My brother has shown me the tears in pokemon society that'll drive a wedge in that progress every time it reaches a breaking point. To add to it, humans as a whole can not trust in pokemon to the fullest extent. You can't blame us for being so hesitant, have you seen the school? Your students try every day to put us down and force us into things we don't want. Why you might ask, preference. It's common knowledge that the principal and staff favors pokemon over humans. Even the humans working here prefer them and chose to turn their backs on their fellow man. I don't want to hate pokemon but I also don't have the want to try and love them. There are plenty of interspecies relationships that end with both members being happy but there are more that end badly. You know which species I'm talking about, the one revolving around rape culture and emotion feeding."

Mr. Fragner stared at me as the class stayed silent but he just turned around, "Today we'll be going over chapter 21 in our textbook. Open up to page 317. Oh, and Rui... Anything is possible if everyone puts in the effort to make change. It may not be now but there is no doubt in my mind that coexistence is achievable."

-Back to the present-

Derek looked at his properties, " Sounds like you two are on opposite sides of the spectrum."

I looked at my money, "Yeah."

Anthony asked, "Which breed of pokemon were you talking about?"

I frowned, "Isn't it obvious? I was talking about Gardeviors."

Anthony flinched, "Wait... if you knew this then why come here?"

I looked at my legs, "My brother wanted me to come here and... I wanted to experience what it was like to be surrounded by pokemon. Plus, my brother wants me to be initiated into the Gardevoir culture so I can live with him in pokemon territory."

Jay pushed me, "You're joking right?"

I shook my head no, "My brother has been good to me my whole life. I owe him a lot. This is one thing that he wants me to do and... I'm going to do it."

Derek looked genuinely sad, "What about Katherine and us? Will you just abandon your friends?"

I frowned, "I would never do that but it might force me to break up with Kat. I hate to do it but if it is demanded, then I have to. If not, I'll marry her."

Anthony sat back, "Say... I know the three of us would but if you lost Katherine, would you date a female pokemon?"

I looked at Anthony, "Yes. If I'm introduced into the Gardevoir culture as a single male, then I have to get a mate before I turn 19."

"What about before then?" Anthony asked.

I shook my head no, "It would hurt me. Just look at Loop and Silvia. They would force me into it and enjoy every minute, torturing me for their own enjoyment."

Derek sighed, "It... was it a mistake to come here?"

Jay smiled, "No. I don't think it was."

I looked at Jay with a smirk, "You sure are optimistic all of a sudden."

Jay rubbed his arm, "I met this pokemon named Goth. She's really... I think I'm in love with her already."

Anthony smiled at him, "Wow. How long have you two been dating?"

Jay frowned, "We haven't, she's dating another man."

Derek laughed, "Oh shit. Now it got interesting. You got a game plan for her to cheat with you?"

Jay looked at our window, "No... if you love someone, and I mean genuinely love them, you must allow them to make their own decisions. If not, they'll come to resent you for trying to control their life. She's my friend and I'm happy with that for now."

I saw Jay in a new light because of that, "Wow... that was... really inspirational of you Jay. I'm proud of you for being so adult about it."

Jay smiled, "Yeah... after meeting her, I've started to see everything differently. My parents were horrid but... at least I got to where I am today."

Derek laughed, "True, it could have been worse. You could have been their personal ashtray for the rest of your life."

We all laughed until I asked Jay a question, "What do you think of Jay and Coral."

Jay sighed, "They... they have a love only written in fairy tales. I only knew them for a minute but I could tell. Neither one could live their life without the other. They are bonded by a loving destiny that many would think is doomed since one has to die eventually. Still... I can't help but envy them for such a wonderful relationship. They only need each other to be happy and live with a real mutual bond. I hope they enjoy being together for the rest of their lives."

I looked at my properties, smiling, 'You said exactly what I was thinking Jay. So, I wasn't the only one that noticed. I can't wait to get to know them more."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Jason

{Rui's Point of View}

It's been two weeks since I've met Jason and Coral. I still did all of Loop's homework but Silvia backed off from picking on me. She took all of the gym time she had to practice her basketball skills. I admit, she is really good at it. Me, I stayed out of her way as much as possible. One day after school I saw Jason by himself and quickly ran over to greet him.

"Hey Jason, how's your day?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Hm? Do I know you?" He asked before chuckling a bit, "I'm just kidding, I'm doing well."

I smiled, "You had me worried there for a second."

Jason pulled out a cheri coke can from his backpack and cracked it open, "I love the sound of a freshly opened coke."

I tilted my head, "Where's Coral? Normally she's draped all over you."

He smiled at the comment, "She's having an audition for someone to join her band. They need a back up guitarist."

I was a little shocked, "She plays in a band?"

Jason looked at his can for a moment, his eyes clouded by something, "Yeah... it used to be the only thing that made her happy..."

I frowned, "Are you okay? Did what I say upset you?"

He looked up at the sky for a moment, "Come with me. We'll talk in my dorm room."

I nodded, "Okay, just lead the way."

We walked into the doors and climbed up the stairs to the third floor. That meant Jason and Coral are only Junior students. Jason's room had only two beds but one looks like it hasn't been touched in weeks. The walls were covered in band posters with strictly all female bands. A guitar with a black wooden frame and six reinforced lines of string laid against the bed in use. Jason sat on the bed and made a hand gesture towards the untouched bed.

Jason sighed, "I haven't talked shout my life since... I don't I ever have. Not even to Coral but she already knows. Me and her... we don't need to use words in order to speak. Our hearts are one. Mine is forever synchronized with hers..."

Jason stopped talking altogether, "What's wrong Jason?" I asked.

"..." Jason looked at me, "You're a good person. Did your parents teach you that?"

I answered him with a shrub, "I like to think it was mostly my brother but yes."

Jason smiled, "I see. So you lived a good life before coming here. My parents... my real parents... they're currently in jail. I remember being 5 and hiding in my room as the fighting started. My father would get drunk every day, wasting most of our grocery money on booze. My mother hated it. I'd sit in the corner, cover my ears, and try to ignore the hours of yelling my parents committed every night. Years later, nothing had changed. My parents were still fighting and my 12 year old self couldn't do anything to stop them. Then... came that day... One day, my father went out of control so I tried to help my mom but instead... I was hit in the head with a bottle. I woke up a week later with Bandages wrapped around my head and I couldn't speak. The head trauma caused a cerebral stroke. I laid there, staring at the ceiling in horror as I tried to speak but couldn't. The doctor told me I was going to die if I don't get the treatment I needed. My parents... they didn't have the money for it and didn't care enough to visit me. I laid there unable to move, feeling my blood in my heart pool on occasion until a Gardevoir visited me.

-Jason's memory-

The Gardevoir walked over to him and pat his head gently, "Poor child. You're going to die with nothing, not even a dream."

Jason looked at him, moving his mouth as if to speak but no words came out, "..."

The Gardevoir picked up Jason's medical file before continuing with his monolog, "I can heal you. I can take you away and bring you to a new family. One that'll love and support you. Would you like that?"

Jason's eyes teared up as he looked at the Gardevoir, nodding, "..."

The Gardevoir smiled, pulling out a badge, "My name is Kalob. I'm a Pokemon child services agent. Your new family will be a bunch of pokemon, are you sure you're okay with that?"

Jason bit his lip before desperately saying, "Yes..." with a scratched voice.

The male Gardevoir seemed surprised but smiled, "Then sleep little one. You'll wake up and notice all the pain has gone away."

The male Gardevoir pat his head little, using hypnosis to put Jason asleep.

-Back to the present-

Jason stared at the ground before continuing, "I woke up in the back of a police cruiser. I looked out the window and watched my parents get dragged out of their house. Even as they were handcuffed, they still tried to fight with each other. In my mind, I only thought of one thing. 'What a bunch of animals.' The drive to my new home made me anxious, nervous. In my heart I thought, no, forced myself to believe that they'll never like me. That something was wrong with me. In the end, I was wrong. I was happy. My new family, an Alakazam and Medicham as my parents, accepted me immediately. They weren't the richest family but the house was decorated as if it were and I found out I had three younger meditate as my new brother and sisters. For three months, I've lived in a state of bliss... only to get thrown back down to the dirt. While playing with my younger siblings, I suffered from another cerebral stroke. The first healing didn't completely fix the wound and I must have strained it. I ended up becoming bedridden, unable to move as severe psychic trauma treatment tried to heal the mental wounds. My younger siblings visited my room every day to give me food or water and I was still happy. Then came the day our parents left the house and several pokemon broke in."

-Jason's memory-

Jason laid on his bed, turning his head slightly until he heard a loud crash. Like glass being shattered and loud screaming from downstairs.

"Check the house! I'll keep the kids in check." A male voice yelled.

A female voice yelled back, "I'll check upstairs."

Jason felt his heart race as loud footsteps moved towards his room. He could hear doors being opened or broken into. Vases, paintings and televisions were smashed from the intruder's wrath.

"Ugh! Where's the money!" That same female voice yelled.

The door to Jason's room is broken open as a female Weavile came into the room and noticed him. She eyed him, noticing the fact that Jason hasn't tried to get up at all. Cautiously, the Weavile approached until it stood beside the bed and ran a claw up his body to his cheek.

"Aw, you're stuck here aren't you?" She asked.

Jason opened his mouth to speak but couldn't, "..."

The Weavile pulled her claw back and layer her chin on it, "Either you're serious or you're lying... only one way to find out. GUYS! GET UP HERE!"

Three more pokemon, all male came into the room. A Machoke, Shiftry, and Drapion and they had his younger siblings tied up with tape over their mouths. The Weavile began talking to them about what they found so far and what they should do next. The three males decided to test Jason in case he was faking his inability to speak by murdering his foster brother. The Weavile forced him to watch as the Machoke grabbed the Meditite's head and held the body down with his foot. Jason opened his mouth to scream but couldn't as his brother began to cry from the pain. Then, a sickening snap was heard as his head twisted in a 360 before popping off. The body laid on the ground with the head dropped onto it like trash. Jason's eyes were wide from shock as his mouth quivered with a O shape. His remaining sisters were crying in fear as the Weavile looked at him.

"Tell us where the money is and we'll leave." Weavile told me.

I looked at her and moved my mouth to try and say that I didn't know where the money is. She got onto the bed and stabbed my stomach with her claws, fermenting her demands as I began to cry. The male pokemon decided to take things a step further and raped my young sisters in front of me. The blood, the screaming, my own tears... it was a mess and lasted for hours before the Weavile decided to rape my defenseless body as well. When it was over, my sister were dead with being raped with blood and liquids on their bodies. Me, my soul was shattered as the Weavile finished and got off me.

She looked at me, "You know what? You're not even worth killing. Let's go guys. This was a waste of time."

-Present-

I stated at him in shock, "Oh my god. That's horrible." I muttered.

Jason wiped his eyes, drying them with his sweater, "Yeah... after my foster parents came home... they were never the same and neither was I. After a month, I was finally cured from my stroke problem. However, the thought of being able to save my siblings haunted me. Maybe if I wasn't bedridden, I'd have been able to save them but... I ended up failing them. It's my fault they're dead. Even now, I see my hands covered in their blood. That's when I met Coral and found out she was suffering just like me. Her parents abused her regularly with harsh words and belts. We went to school and found comfort in each other until I stood up for her. My memories kept me going because I want to save her and keep Coral safe. That's when we realized our love for each other. Ever since that day, we've been the same couple we always were."

I was at a lost of words? "I... wow... I never would have thought you both lived that sort of life. You both look so happy together that I assumed nothing bad ever happened. I'm sorry for thinking that."

Jason nodded, "It's okay. I want you to keep thinking that way. When Coral and I are together, we suppress all of our bad memories and live life. I'm happy with her just being alive. I love her."

"What happened to Coral other than the abuse?" I asked.

Jason snickered, "Kids used to pick on her... until I nearly killed a few. No one picks on my Coral, even Silvia knows that's a line never to be crossed."

I shivered, "Wow, you must be utterly terrifying if you get mad."

Jason smiled for a moment, "Yeah... I bet."

I smiled at Jason to lighten the mood, "Thank you for telling me this. I know it must be hard but I'm happy you trust me."

His door opened as Coral walked in before tackling Jason on the bed, "Hi Jason!"

Jason giggled, "Hey Coral. How were the auditions?"

I got up and began to leave as Coral said, "They went great! I missed you though. Why didn't you go with me?"

I glanced at them as Jason replied, "Music is your thing. You enjoy it and I want you to make your own choices."

As I went into the hall, I couldn't help but smile. They're such a perfect couple and I envy them. I walked up a stair before being grabbed from behind in a headlock with a green hand covering my mouth. I tried to fling my attacker but couldn't since he held me at an angle. In the end, I kicked off the stairs to force us to fall. I instantly regretted it as I landed on a sharp chest shard unlike any I've seen. The pokemon wasn't a Gardevoir, it was a Gallade.

"Male pokemon aren't allowed in these dorms!" I yelled.

He stood up, "I'm not a student Rui."

I flinched, "Great, you know my name. Who are you?"

He cracked his neck, "I'm Chrono, Silvia's brother."

I put my hands up defensively, "I haven't done anything wrong to your sister."

He shook his head, "I'm not trying to kidnap you, I just want to take you to my sister but I'm positive you'll fight me on this."

I looked at him dumbfounded, "That IS kidnapping!"

Chrono sighed, "Can you just come with me? Please?"

I shook my head angrily, "Fine! Why the hell not."

Chrono nudged his head towards the stairs heading downstairs, "After you."

I started walking down the stairs and felt Chrono grip my shoulder. He gently pushed me in the right direction until we reached Silvia's room. When he opened the door, I walked into a fight between my brother and Silvia. My brother is 24 years old and he was at least 6 foot 3 with long black hair with light green tips. His hair was cut across the forehead but covered his ears. His eyes were a lighter shade of red with paler than average white skin. No facial hair was present on his face with a perfect straight nose. His body was very skinny with a black t-shirt and brown open overcoat. Black leather straps crossed over his chest with a Gray backpack on his back. Around his hips was a black belt with two brown pistol holsters. The bottom of each pistol was extending a long Serrated blade with the ammo clip slipping out the back. His hands were covered with black leather gloves with a tiny razor etched in the back of them. His pants were military brand with knee pads built into them. The color was a mixed between green and brown with a few cuts in them for wear and tear. On his feet were black Commando Boots with a throwing knife holster along the side of them.

"I didn't know he was your brother cousin Cray!" Silvia yelled.

My brother yelled back, "How could you not! I brought you with me to visit him once!"

Silvia looked aside angrily, "I was only two!"

Cray shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you! How can you act this way?"

Silvia flared up, "You're no real Gardevoir! How would you know anything about being a real Gardervoir. Then again, how would you know what a female Gardevoir has to go through."

Cray glared at her for a moment before smacking her, "You dare justify your decision to harm my brother with such weak resolve?"

I yelled, "Cray!"

Cray looked at me as Silvia blasted him with a Psychic. Cray grunted, only moving back a foot before reversing the psychic energy back to her. Silvia hit the wall behind her and stayed pinned with visible purple aura.

Cray walked over to me, "Are you okay?"

I asked the obvious, "What are you doing here?"

Cray crossed his arms, "I wanted to check up on you and my cousin. Then she started bragging about picking on some human. Once I heard your name I ordered Chrono to bring you here."

I glanced at Silvia, watching her struggle to free herself but eventually just slumped her head in defeat, "Sigh... please don't harm her Cray."

Cray stared at me before smiling and patting my head, "You're still a good person even though she's been so cruel to you."

I looked up at my brother, "It's all thanks to you bro. I taught me to be a good person whenever someone is in trouble and I don't think she's a bad person deep down."

Cray freed Silvia and looked at her, "You're not going to be mean to him from now on right? You wouldn't want me to tell your mother to take you off the list, would you?"

I spoke instead of her, "We'll be best friends. I'll make sure of it. Right Silvia?"

Silvia turned her head away, "Tss, this is so stupid."

I smiled at my brother, "That means yes."

My brother looked at me, "I have to leave now Rui, there's something else I need to find here."

I asked, "What are you looking for?"

He frowned, "It's not so much as to what, but rather who. One of the new students here turned out to be an experiment gone wrong. I don't know all the details myself but I know she is here."

I looked down before giving my brother a determined look, "Do you at least know her name. Maybe I can help you."

Cray initially said no until he noticed the hopeful glint in my eyes, he smiled, "You want me to acknowledge you more than I already do."

I shook my head, "I haven't done anything for your acknowledgement."

He pat my head gently and hugged me, "You've done enough little brother but I'll give you a hint. It starts with a K."

My eyes began to widen, 'It's a she, her name starts with a K, and she's a new student.' I decided to ask, "Is she a pokemon?"

My brother pulled back, "No. She's human in appearance from what I've heard. Do you have someone in mind?"

I decided to lie, "No... No one brother. I'm sorry. Actually, it's getting late. I have to go."

My brother smirked her a second before shrugging, "Alright, I have to go too. Good bye cousin Chrono and Silvia... hurt my brother again and it's your skin getting donated to the frolk dei skol."

My brother gave Silvia a look that would scare Arceus before leaving, I bowed to both of them, "I'm sorry for all of this. Goodbye."

Silvia waved me off uncaring as Chrono closed the door behind me, "Cray is such an unbelievable asshole." I heard Silvia complain.

Chrono replied, "He's our cousin. You know how protective he gets."

I started running to the stairs in order to go down to the first floor. I have to go to Galladite's dorm and ask Katherine if she's the one Cray is after. It can't be coincidence... can it? The moon looked gigantic tonight with a full moon. I'd say it took up 15% of the visible night sky. As I ran, lights began to dim down until I discovered a party of human girls with Katherine there.

I yelled out, "Hey Katherine!"

She turned to look at me, "Rui! I'm so happy to see you!"

I hugged her tightly, "I think my brother is looking for you."

She was taken aback, "Your brother is here?"

I nodded, "Yeah he's looking for-"

Another girl screamed, pointing at the top of the dorms, "Who's that!" She yelled.

I looked at the top of the dorms to see a human girl with long beautiful silver hair that reaches about waist length. She also has gold eyes with hints of auburn/brown in certain lighting. Her eyes appear to be slightly cat eyed and curved up a little bit. She wears a skirt over a white petticoat, white knee-high socks, brown loafers and a pale blue barrette clip on the back of her head, which keeps a part of her hair up. Despite looking pretty intimidating with the moon behind her, she appeared to only be 4 foot 11.

I found myself asking, "Who the hell is that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Angel

{Rui's Point of View}

All of us stared up at this girl as she returned a cloudy gaze before jumping off the roof and landing on the ground with a large cloud of dust. I felt my eyes widen as I realized she was completely unharmed from such a far. The gold of her eyes completely gone and replaced with Auburn.

She spoke to us in an almost emotionless melodic voice, "Oh, are you playing at night? Then I'll have to punish you."

She did a slight giggle as a blade formed from behind her left wrist and ran towards us with speed matching a Weavile. As she extended the blade to stab me, a pulse of psychic energy disrupted the assault. She jumped back and looked towards the direction of the energy. I looked to see Cray walking towards us.

"I knew you'd show up eventually Khona or do you prefer to be called Angel, the dancer in the dark." Cray smiled on his approach.

The girl looked at him, her blade disappearing, "Why are you here?" She asked.

Cray tilted his head with a smirk, "I had a feeling you'd be here. You're very distinct. Not many girls have silver hair like that."

Khona brushed her hair, "I suppose you are correct but what are you after with me?"

Cray looked at me, "You tried to kill my younger brother, I cannot forgive you for that. Not only that, but my boss needs me to get rid of you. You're a danger to everyone."

Khona looked at me before whispering, "Guard Skill - Hand Sonic."

Cray frowned, "So you're going to be difficult. You could save all of us the trouble and give up."

Khona shook her head, "I don't want to. I hate being poked and shot at. I want to go to school and have friends."

Cray sighed, "You blatantly tried to attack these students and yet, you want to go to school with them? I'm sorry but you're a hypocrite."

Khona looked down, "I've been alone in that box for years... please... I don't want to be alone anymore."

I couldn't help but pity her, 'I shouldn't feel bad but...'

Cray placed his hands on his hips, shrugging, "I'm sorry. If you were peaceful, I'd have allowed you to stay but I can't now. You've already crossed the thin line."

Khona looked at him blankly, "I'm was merely going to enforce our school's rules. It's against the rules to have parties outside the dorm at night."

Cray glared at her, "What could you possibly know about the school's rules? You were going to kill a student, that is clearly against the rules."

Khona looked at me, "I was merely going to harm him and give a warning. It's what a good class president would do. They are disrupting the other students from their rest."

Cray spat onto the ground, "Enough of this pointless dialogue. Psy-pulse."

Cray punched the air, sending a Shockwave at Khona, "Guard Skill - Distortion."

The Shockwave collided with an invisible sonic barrier, forcing the attack around her. Cray pulled out one of his pistols, shooting at Khona mercilessly. The bullets hit the distortion field and went around her like the psychic attack. Khona ran at Cray and used a burst of speed to dodge his first attack and cut his right shoulder as he tried to dodge. When he jumped back, he used psychic to throw a tree at her but distortion made her phase through it.

Cray frowned, "Tsk. Looks like ranged attacks are useless."

Khona ran forward again as he fired more shots but she used her blade to block them. A second blade formed as she began to spin and slash almost like a dance. Cray pulled out a combat knife and did his best to keep up with her quick attacks. Their blades clashed, causing a loud clang every time they collided until Cray went for a stab to the head.

Khona whispered, "Delay."

I watched her body suddenly shift to the left and continued in one fluent motion to stab Cray in the right arm. Cray fought threw the pain, swapped his weapon to the other hand and tried to slash her with it. She easily blocked it with her other hand's blade and kept his strength at bay.

"How are you this strong?" Cray asked.

Khona replied, "My Overdrive ability is passive."

Cray seeped her legs, "Good to know."

He pulled out his other pistol and shot at her while she was on the floor. Delay activated again and made her move to the right as she got up. As she tried to stab him, Cray ducked and shot her in the leg. She didn't flinch from the bullet hitting her but did get blasted away with a Psy-pulse. Cray watched her fall only to gasp at how fast she stood up. Her bullet wound began healing with the bullet being forced out of her body.

Cray glared at her, "You're going to make this very ugly if you don't just give up now."

Khona stared at him with an emotionless gaze, "A life in a cage is no life at all. All I want is to live my life with my fellow students."

Cray yelled at her, "You're not a student!"

Khona tilted her head, "Then make me one."

Cray seemed flabbergasted, "It's not that simple!"

Khona asked, "Why?"

Cray through out his hands angrily, "There's a system! A set of rules in place to keep people like you from ever joining society as a real person!"

Khona looked at the ground, "So, I'm not a real person?"

Cray yelled, "Exactly!"

Khona looked at him, "Who are you to say such a thing?"

I looked at Cray, "She's right..."

Cray looked at me in shock, "You agree with this girl?"

I looked at her, "If what she truly wants is to live a normal high school life... then why not help her? All she needs is a gentle nudge in the right direction."

Katherine shook me, "Are you crazy!? She tried to kill you!"

I hugged her, "I don't know if she was and I want to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Katherine stared into my eyes angrily, "Ugh, you can be so nice... but..." Katherine hugged me tightly, "I love that about you."

Cray shook his head, "I think I made you too nice Rui."

Khona raised up her blades and crossed them, "Howling."

My ears erupted in pain as she created a high frequency sound but Cray wasn't affected by it as he ran over to her and tapped her forehead. The attack stopped instantly as her blades disappeared.

She looked up at Cray's face, "What did you do?"

Cray grabbed her shoulders, "I turned your powers off temporarily. Now you're coming with me."

Khona frowned, shaking her head, "I don't want to."

Cray picked her up, draping her over his shoulder, "I'm sorry she interrupted you all."

I asked him, "How'd you know she'd be here?"

Cray laughed, "You've always had the worst luck Rui, but you still did very well."

Khona looked so sad, "I don't want to be their experiment anymore?"

I looked at him, "Cray, please give her the benefit of the doubt. She could end up being the best student this school has ever seen."

Cray glared at me, "Or she could try to kill you all."

If she promises to only use her powers in self defense, then there's no problem."

Cray groaned, "Are you really that naive? She could easily just break the promise."

I looked at Khona, "She won't, she only attacked us because we broke a few rules."

Cray did a mock laugh, "Are... Are you serious right now? You want this girl, an experiment made to kill, to go to school with you?"

I frowned, "Pretty please Cray?"

Cray sighed, "You bastard. You know I hate that."

I smiled, "So you'll let her stay?"

Cray stared at me for a moment, "...Fine."

-The Next Day-

I sat in the cafeteria during breakfast with my three friends and, surprisingly, Silvia, "So, I got him to help her go to school here."

Jay looked at me funny, "Magical blades coming from her wrists? Are you sure you weren't some weed or something?"

Silvia was drinking her oran juice before asking, "Why are you so nice?"

Jay had a heart attack, "Holy shit! Has she been there the whole time?"

Next to me, I heard Khona's voice, "Yes, she has."

I looked at her and yelled, "Have you been there the whole time?"

Khona blinked, looking at me, "Yes."

I was confused, "Shouldn't you be in the other school?"

Khona ate her breakfast, "Your brother said that since you were so insistent on me becoming a student, he made sure I could go to your school."

Silvia started laughing, "You just got owned! That's Cray for you! My cousin can be quite an Asshole."

Jay glared at her, "I guess that explains you."

Silvia got in his face, glaring into his eyes, "Oh really?" Her eyes began to glow, "Come on, realize just how useful clothes pins are."

Jay flinched, "Huh?"

Silvia's glare darkened, "Despair in your uselessness and inferiority to the clothes pin."

Silvia dropped a clothes pin on the table, making Jay shudder as he looked at it, "Clothes... pins... they pin clothes up and KEEP THEM FROM GETTING DIRTY! THEY'RE WONFERFUL! THEY CAN EVEN CLOSE MY BAG OF POTATO CHIPS, THEY'RE SO VERSATILE!"

I covered my mouth, snickering, "What did you do?"

Jay grabbed his head, "I'M NOT USEFUL AT ALL! I'M NOT WORTHY TO THINK OF THEM!" Jay continued to yell, suddenly crying in angst.

Silvia sat back down, "I used my hypnotic powers on him. His brain is small enough."

Derek drank some coffee, "I think we're well aware of that."

I looked at Silvia, "Why are you eating with us."

She looked at me before looking down, "Two reasons but I'll talk to you about the second reason at another time. Your girlfriend is cheating on you."

I shook my head, as if to avoid the statement, "What?"

Silvia tapped her finger on the table, leaning her head on the other hand, "You heard me. She's cheating on you with a Blaziken named Gin."

I slammed my hands on the table, yelling, "She would never do that!"

Even Silvia flinched, "So you do have a dark side. Anyways, I gave you fair warning. What you do now is up to you and if you want to be in denial than so be it."

I shook my head, denying it the best I could, "No, no. She would never do that. I... I have to go practice my basketball skills. Try outs are next week."

Jay was still freaking out over the clothes pins, "They can even please a girl better than me! Oh god why are they so versatile! Clothes pins!"

Derek stared at Jay for a moment before looking at me, "Well, good luck with that. Hey, where's Anthony?"

-Back at the Dorm Room-

Anthony finally woke up and yawned, saying, "Ugh... Derek... Rui? ...Guys!?"

He got up and looked around the room before taking a shower. When he finished, he figured out he was still alone.

Anthony grabbed his head, "Oh my god. I'm going to touch all their things!"

-Back at the Cafeteria-

I said, "If he's back in our room, you know he's going to mess with your things right?"

Derek looked at me, "You're right..." Derek quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

I pat Jay's back, "You'll be okay right?"

Jay looked at me, "Clothes pins man..."

I gave him a blank stare, "Good luck with that."

-One Week Later-

(October 13th, 2010)

I stood outside the Gymnasium with Katherine and talked to her about my time at Gardevoirite.

"So, you've been picked on everyday by that Gardevoir until your brother came? Why?" Katherine asked.

I shrugged, "I have no freaking idea. I think she sent me to the Nurse twice. She even lifted me to the ceiling and dropped me on my head once. I found out she used to date some pokemon named Tyrone but ripped his heart out or something. I think she's some kind of Psycho-bitch. To make it worse, she's my brother's cousin."

Katherine giggled, poking my shoulder, "Hee hee. Well, isn't your dialect getting a bit upgraded. I never heard you swear before. It's kind of hot."

I blushed, scratching the back of my neck, "Don't say it like that, it's embarrassing."

Katherine kissed my cheek and then shot up, "Oh! What happened to that girl who attacked us about a week ago?"

I sighed, "She ended up going to my school instead if yours and became head of student body security at the same time. Thankfully she's not aggressive unlike the female pokemon.

Katherine tilted her head in confusion, "Aggressive?"

I crossed my arms, "I don't know what it is but female pokemon are extremely physical. Anthony got targeted by a Froslass as a potential mate and needed Derek to intervene. When all was said and done, Anthony almost lost his fingers to frostbite. Jay is living it up though. He's been going to a pokemon's room countless times. I don't know why but he always comes back to the room panting and sweaty."

Katherine looked a bit worried, "What about you?"

"Well... there's this female Lucario who's been bumping into me a lot lately." I admitted.

"Lucario? What for?" Katherine asked worriedly.

I sighed, "To be honest, I don't know. She follows me from time to time and quick to conversation. I get the impression she likes me but I don't have any feelings for her."

Katherine hugged me, "Hee hee. You better not ‹3. I love you Rui. Don't forget that." Katherine stopped to look at something.

"What is it?" I asked, looking to see a male Blaziken calling her over.

Katherine smiled, "My partner in Science class. He's really nice. I have to go. Good luck with Tryouts in a few hours." Katherine smiled.

I smiled back, "I will. Bye."

I watched them walk together for a bit before getting up. I needed to be ready for the tryouts. That meant taking a shower and psyching myself up.

-One Hour Later-

I arrived at the gym with several other male students. Most of them were pokemon including the Blaziken that's partnered with my Girlfriend. He didn't seem to care that I was there but that didn't faze me. I needed to get on the team and proof myself to my future team mates.

Our gym teacher came out of the locker room with our resumes, "Alright everyone, I've already got five guys to be on our team. Mike, Taik, Gin, Isaiah and Dwight." The Blaziken's name was Gin since he stepped forward when that name was called, "Now, the rest of you need to show me what you can do. Do you best and try to show me your skill and work ethic." Our Gym Teacher signalled us to follow but I noticed Gin followed close to me.

"You're not going to make it." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not man enough. You're weak. You know it and your girl knows it." Gin whispered.

"Shut up. I was the captain at my Middle school's team since 6th grade to 8th grade. I'll make the team, just you watch." I growled back.

-3 Hours Later-

I laid on the floor panting as our Gym Teacher, our Couch, to be clear, made his decisions. Gin left 30 minutes ago after getting bored of practice with the others. I did the best I could and Blew everyone out of the water.

"Alright! I'll Start by naming everyone who made it. Carl, Max, -" He continued naming every pokemon but left out every human.

I got up, upset with his decision, "You have got to be kidding me! I'm better than half the guys here! Why not pick me!?"

Our Coach sighed, "I'm sorry Rui, it is true. You're goodbut you're also human. That makes you a liability. You can't keep up or overpower a pokemon and shooting 3's isn't that helpful when a defender towers over you. My decision is final, you aren't special. I'm sorry."

I felt like I was shot in the head by Reality. He literally cut me because I'm a human and that makes me inferior? I couldn't believe that bullshit. I left the gymnasium is anger and headed towards my girlfriend's dorm. I needed to see her and have her hug me. I think I hate pokemon now.

"Stupid Rascists." I whispered in my fit of rage.

My girlfriend showed me her dorm room a few times in the past month. I knew where it was and did my best not to be seen. Once I got there, I noticed her door was open.

'Why is her door open?' I wondered.

I opened it more and walked into her room. The first thing I saw was Gin fucking my girlfriend. She was screaming in pleasure kissing this Blaziken as he fucked her.

Katherine's breasts bounced wildly as she thrashed her head around, "Oh god yes! You're so hot and handsome! I love you so much more than Rui! I love you Gin! Don't stop!"

I stared at her in shock, my hair rising up as the realization hit me, "No way..." I whispered.

Katherine looked at me, her face reflecting me, "Rui! ...What... what are you doing here!?"

Gin looked at me, "Get the fuck out of here you loser! I'm busy fucking your girlfriend like a real male!"

I stepped out of the room and closed the door in disbelief before collapsing to the ground. I clenched my hands in both anger and great sadness. I could feel my strength leave me as I desperate tried to crawl away without crying. I didn't want to cry here. I wanted to cry back at my dorm in the bathroom. My three friends were cooking s'mores right now so they'll never know. After a couple of minutes, I got to the stairs and fell down it. I couldn't walk from my sadness overwhelming my body. The only way I got control is when the pain stopped me from feeling the sadness. Gathering my strength, I got to my feet and ran down the flights of stairs. I got back to my dorm room across the school grounds in about 30 minutes. A lot of people saw me crying and watched with shocked murmurs. I didn't care about any of it. That bitch betrayed me for some fucking asshole! Once I reached the bathroom, I locked myself in and started crying. I screamed my depression, punched the walls in anger and cried my eyes out. 2 hours passed and I finally stopped long enough to unlock the door. I looked around with bloodshot eyes to see no one is here. I stumbled to my bed like a walking corpse before falling onto it. That's when I heard the door open and turned my head just enough to see Silvia with her arms crossed.

She sighed, "I tried to warn you."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Used

{Rui's Point of View}

I wiped my eyes, looking at Silvia sniffling. I expected her to laugh or mock me for not listening to her warning but she didn't. She just stood there and stared at me for a moment.

I asked her, "So why are you here?"

Silvia frowned, "We need to talk but I thought I could help you cope."

I sat cross-legged on my bed, and stared at my legs, "I'll be fine. I just need to be alone "

I felt her sit on the bed next to me and wrap an arm around me, "Being alone at a time like this will only make it hurt more."

I took her arm off me, "I want to be alone. I need to think about what I should do."

Silvia pat my back, "You should break up with her."

I did a mock laugh, "I think it's already clear that we're broken up. She doesn't care about me..."

Silvia rubbed my back, "Don't worry, you'll find another girl."

I shook my head, "I'm surprised you're being so nice. Did Cray know about this and tell you to cheer me up?"

Silvia chuckled, "No. He wouldn't trust me with something like this. He'd run to your side immediately."

I laughed a tiny bit, "Yeah... you're right. I'm still a little shocked we're cousins."

Silvia smiled, "We're not."

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Silvia poked my forehead, "You're a human. Cray is a hybrid. Why do you think he's my cousin but not you?"

I nodded, "Ah, I don't have any Gardevoir genes."

Silvia smirked, "Yeah. You don't."

I noticed the smirk, "Uh... why are you smirking?"

Silvia asked in a whisper, "Why are you nervous?"

I looked down, "You're making me feel uncomfortable."

Silvia smiled, grabbing my left wrist, "Does this help?"

I looked at her trying to free my wrist, "No. Let go of me." I frowned.

Silvia made me look at her, "You're so innocent... I find that really cute~"

I started to turn red from how uncomfortable this is making me, "What are you plotting? If you don't stop, I'll tell my brother on y-"

Silvia forced me into a kiss, making my back hit the bed as she laid on top, "Mm... you can try but know this." She whispered, "I'll kill not only you but your friends as well. I thought I'd be able to catch you on the rebound but I guess not."

I stammered, blushing red, "What do you mean by rebound? We're not playing basketball..."

Silvia threw her head back and laugh, "That was so cute! How sheltered can you get? Catching you off the rebound means gaining your affection through misery felt by betrayal of a previous lover. Lllmmm." She licked my neck up to my cheek.

It felt weird, sending a strange tingle to the pit of my stomach, "I don't like this!" I complained.

Silvia caressed my cheek, "You're just nervous. Don't worry about it. I won't hurt you too much."

Silvia started nibbling on my ear, "Stop! That feels weird!" She bit my earlobe, "Ow! That hurts!"

I tried to use my right arm but she pinned it with psychic until I heard, "What are you doing to my boyfriend!?"

I looked to see Katherine, "Why are you here!?"

Katherine looked pissed, "I wanted to apologize for Gin's stupid prank!"

I blinked, "Prank?"

Silvia sat up, keeping me pinned with one hand on my chest, "She's lying to you."

Katherine shook her head, "No I'm not!"

Silvia shook her head, "You're a slut! You took the last few hours trying to come up with an excuse to trick him back into loving you! You disgust me!"

Katherine hung her head, "There's no reason for him to believe me but I was in the cafeteria when he went to my room. Gin was fucking a female Zoroark that he asked to look like me. He never fucked me. I'm not a virgin but I swear he never did."

Silvia laughed at her, "You think he's stupid, don't you?"

Katherine yelled, "No! He's the smartest guy I know!"

Silvia flipped her off, "How about you go fuck yourself, while I get in good with 'your' boyfriend."

Katherine took a step forward, "You can't do that to him!"

Silvia asked, "Why the fuck not?"

Katherine clenched her hands, "You'll destroy him if you do."

Silvia laughed again, "And finding out you're a cheating whore didn't?"

Katherine took another step forward, "I never cheated on him! I love him! He needs to time develop before having sex!"

Silvia looked at me, cupping my cheek, "I think he's developed enough."

Katherine started yelling, "He's only 13! Leave him alone!"

Silvia looked at her with a grin, "Oh, I get it. You wanted to take his virginity. How long have you wanted it? Be honest."

Katherine glared at her, "I'm not like that."

Silvia smirked at her, "That was a lie and you know it."

Katherine bit her lip and looked away, "For a year..."

Silvia chuckled, "See? Was that so hard?"

I looked at Silvia, "What do you want from me? Can't you just leave mmgph-"

Silvia forced her fingers in my mouth, "You bit those and I'll chop you up into small pieces."

Katherine yelled again, "You're scaring him! Just please stop!"

Silvia glanced at her, "I will not stop. He's my cousin's half brother. We're not family, therefore I have every right to mate him as you do. Even if Cray protected his body from female psychic infusions, I'll find a way to get him to love only me."

Katherine ran over to me and tried to force her off, "He doesn't want you!"

Silvia threw her across the room with psychic, "It doesn't matter what he wants. Gardevoir relationships are not like humans. Females seek mates and if rejected, we rape and claim them as ours."

Katherine got up and grew silver metal along her arms, "Get off him... NOW!" Katherine screamed.

My eyes widened as I mumbled through Silvia's fingers, "Kafferwin?"

Silvia looked interested, "Metal?"

Katherine had black armor for along her neck, "This is your last warning."

Silvia smirked, making me sit up and taking her fingers out, "Would you look at that Rui. You've been dating a Bisharp Hybrid this whole time and she never told you."

Katherine grabbed Silvia and threw her across the room, "Get the fuck out! I've had enough of you fucking with my boyfriend!"

Silvia got up and laughed a little, "Trust me. I think your betrayal messed him up more than I did. I'll be back, Gardevoir never give up on the hunt for a male."

Silvia had a dark aura in her eyes before leaving our sight, "Are you okay Rui?" Katherine asked.

I frowned, "I guess that's why you asked me out when we were in middle school."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

I looked at her, "Female Pokemon are always so... aggressive."

"I'm only half pokemon, Rui." Katherine rubbed my head.

I shrugged, "It makes sense now... I always wondered why you never lost a fight."

Katherine frowned, "I never wanted anyone to know."

I looked at her, "Why? Why not me?"

Katherine looked at me sadly, "I don't know why. I wanted to but... there never was a good time and I... was scared you'd hate me."

I laughed slightly, "My brother is a hybrid. You know he is and you still thought I'd be afraid of you?"

Katherine looked like she was going to cry but didn't, "I made a mistake. I'm sorry Rui but I love you. You know that don't you?"

I stared at Jay's bed, "I... do. If you didn't... you wouldn't have... come here."

Katherine reached for my cheek but I turned my head, "I just... can't believe it was a Zoroark. It's too typical an excuse."

Katherine made me look at her, "Then trust me because you love me and if that's not enough, do it because I saved you."

I frowned, "You didn't save me... she'll be back..."

Katherine shook me, "Tell your brother!"

I turned my head, "I can't... I'm scared."

Katherine made me hug her, "Do you want her to loom over your entire life?"

I looked down, "How do I know if you really care..?"

Katherine looked into my eyes, "Rui... I would take my own life if you asked me to."

I looked at her in shock, "I would never tell you to do that! Even if I hated you!"

She looked at me, laying her forehead on mine, "I supress my powers to be a human and if you want, I can continue to do so."

I looked down sadly, "I'm sorry Katherine. I just can't do it. We have to break up for now."

Katherine looked shattered, asking, "Will... we get back together soon?"

I shook my head, "I don't know Katherine."

Katherine held my hand, "Okay but... I'll still be your friend. Okay?"

I smiled a bit, "Okay. Thank you."

She smiled back, "I'm always here for you Rui."

I sighed, "You better go. You know the rules."

Katherine nodded and left the room. I decided to do my homework before going to grab dinner. I found it hard to believe that the three Morons were still roasting marshmallows or making s'mores. When they came inside, I allowed them to cut the line since I wasn't in the mood for arguing.

Jay announced, "Man, you missed quite a feast Rui. I even got to piss on the lawn!"

I whispered to Derek, "He's a moron."

Derek sighed, "Moron is not the word I would have chosen."

Anthony guessed, "Dumbass?"

Derek raised a finger, "That's the one."

Jay was confused, "What?"

Derek laughed it off waving, "Nothing dumbass."

Jay smiled, "Okay... wait, fuck you!"

Anthony got between them, "Can you two calm down?"

Derek crossed his arms, "I'm perfectly calm."

Jay frowned, "I'm irritated."

"..." Derek grinned, "S'mooooores."

The three of them laughed as I fumbled in my thoughts. Silvia's advances, Katherine possibly betraying me and now I know Katherine is a hybrid. What else can go wrong?

Silvia cut in front of me, "Thanks for saving a space for me." She smiled.

Jay greeted her, "Hi Silvia."

Silvia smiled at him, "Hi retard who's child will die at birth."

Derek covered his mouth to stop from laughing, "Holy shit that was mean!"

Anthony laughed a bit, "Damn, she is Rui's opposite."

Jay flared up, "Why the hell would you say that to me! All I did was say hi!"

Silvia flipped him off, "I don't associate with losers."

Jay decided to target me, "Then why talk to him?"

I frowned, "That wasn't cool man..."

Silvia grinned at me and whispered, "I'm guessing you're officially single now?"

I looked away, "Leave me alone Silvia."

Silvia pat my head, "Fine, just make sure you don't get caught alone. I'm quite the predator."

I stayed silent to the point that it worried my friends including Khona. She was waiting for us to sit with her and I felt bad about ignoring her but the day officially wore on me. I could barely think and the night couldn't come any sooner.

-The Next Day-

The next day was a bit depressing for me since I remember being single. Katherine tried to get us back together but I refused since I still needed time to think things over. My classes went well until I got detention for my science class. I accidentally spilled water all over the teacher's chest and boy was she mad. The detention was only an hour long since it was an accident but she still yelled at me. I hung my head as I wandered through the school until I saw Jason peeking into a classroom. Guitar and drum sounds began to play from within the room. I greeted Jason quietly as I peered in the room and saw Coral with her band. I almost fell over when I saw Khona in there with them playing a piano.

She looked at everyone, "Everyone ready to practice?"

(This next section has the English lyrics to my soul, your beats. I heard this song on YouTube sung by Nicki Gee and it was beautiful. You guys need to listen to it and that's how Coral sings it.)

Everyone nodded as Khona began playing the piano to start the tempo and rythm. The guitar and bass players plucked a few silent strings to help enhance the piano. Coral began to sing, looking at me and Jason.

"I wake up to the blazing sunlight,

I still wish I could sleep.

But I dress for the day.

Tie the tie around my neck,

Then I walk through the door to my first class,

And I stick out my chest a bit.

I just can't help that I...

Am feeling kinda proud.

And there's a strong wind that blows,

Through life, day after day.

I could've sworn, I heard it then!

I could've sworn, I truly felt it there!

Is my chest shaking?

I feel it in my chest and...

It's true now, I feel it there,

And I looked up high, I'm glad and now I...

I wave them goodbye.

I took a glance down the hallway corridor,

Watching somebody clean.

For some reason I thought,

How strange it all seemed.

Inside of me, time has come to a stop,

Yet sometimes I sit and think...

It almost feels as if,

I'm living different days.

And slowly, I watch the dust fall,

And gather just like the snow~

I see now, you're waiting for me!

I see now, you're calling out for me!

The time has come now,

My whole world starts to tremble.

I see now, I found it here,

My memories, no longer lost in time,

Guided by your light.

This is my story, of eternity,

But now it's ending...

Before I even knew,

I ran for it, too.

And with my hand in yours,

You pulled me right along.

Yesterday's far away,

Tomorrow's just right ahead.

And just that one thought,

Makes me smile,

And my heart begin to dance~!

I could've sworn, I heard it then!

I could've sworn, I truly felt it there!

Is my heart shaking?

I feel it in my chest and...

It's true now, I feel it there.

Now a new sun brightens up the morning,

It shines unlike before!

I see now, you're waiting for me!

I see now, you're calling out for me!

My whole soul tremble.

Is this happening to me?

I see now, I found it here,

I saw off the day, it faded from my sight,

Fading like a dream.

I held my head high, with a wave towards the sky,

I thank you, goodbye."

I looked at Jason to see his hood pulled up, hiding his face, "What did you think Jason?" Coral asked with a smile.

Jason replied, "It was wonderful."

I watched him walk off and followed him, "You okay?"

He looked at me, face bright red with a sincere smile, "Yeah. I just need to get back to my room."

I decided to tease him, "Scared another song will make your heart explode?"

Jason looked ahead, "I prefer to be distant from her music life."

I tilted my head, "Why?"

Jason shrugged, "It's not my type of crowd. Plus, it's embarrassing, being her boyfriend and all."

I pat his back, "It makes her happy to see you supporting her, isn't that what matters?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I just don't want to deal with the fans or media when she becomes famous."

I smiled, "You must be proud of her."

Jason smiled, "I love her more than anything. She completes me. We complete each other. We can live our life as long as we are together and we will die together."

I couldn't help but say, "You two have the perfect relationship."

He nodded again, "You're right. We do. We never fight and we live for each other's happiness. I can't wait for us to have a family. I'm so happy to be with her."

I looked at the ground as we walked and felt someone staring at me. I knew who it was and ignored her but I just knew that Gardevoir will get what she wants. It's only a matter of time.


	8. Ch 8 Silvia's Trap

Ch. 8 Silvia's Trap

{Rui's Point of View}

A week has passed since Silvia tried to use my body for whatever sex is. Katherine and I have finally talked things out. Using her charm, good looks and ability to beat the ever living shit out of somebody; she got Gin to apologize to me. I know I shouldn't trust her but... I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. After school, we went back to my dorm room to study.

"Hm..." I was really focused on reading.

Katherine laid her head against mine gently, "Soooo, what do you think we should do during break?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe we can sleep in the same room, since the other three will go back home."

Katherine giggled, "I didn't think you could be so naughty. Trying to get me to sleep with you in the same bed."

I raised a finger up, "Hey, I said in the same room. I still have my doubts about you."

She pouted, "You hate me."

I snickered, "I don't trust you. There's a difference."

She grinned, "Then what's the difference smarty pants?"

I shoved my head into my book to block her off, "It means I still like you, but you need to earn my trust."

She laid against my shoulder hard until I finally fell onto my back, "So... you still like me?" She looked up at me cutely.

I blushed, "Well... yeah."

She threw aside her book and flipped to sit on top of me, "Put the book down for a bit."

I blushed, "I need to study."

She raised herself up to force the book out of my hands, "Rui, you never studied a day in your life, you smartass."

I blushed a bit, "You say it like I'm a natural born genius. There are plenty of things I don't know."

Katherine giggled, wrapping her arms around my head, "Like how I can make you go 'mew'?"

I blushed hard, "That's only because you wouldn't stop until I did."

She grinned, leaning to my neck, "Do you mean how I pet your head and kiss your neck."

I blushed a bit, looking aside nervously, "Yeah. Can you not do it."

She kissed my exposed neck, "Aw... but you gave me just an easy target."

I shivered, "You know I hate it when you do that."

She began to pet my head as she kissed my neck, "Hee hee, then why don't you stop me?"

I started tickling her sides until I flipped us, "Want me to stop?" I giggled.

She hugged me tightly, "Mm... no."

I hugged her back before trying to get up, "Hey, let me up."

She wrapped her legs around me, "Mm. Pick me up. You're strong enough."

I tried to pick her up but I ended up going too fast and hit my head on Jay's bed, "Ow!"

Katherine flipped us, "Are you okay?"

she tried to check for blood, making me flinch, "Tss, ouch. I think I'll be fine."

Katherine laid on top of me, "That's a relief."

I blushed a bit, "You can get a little bit overprotective Katherine."

Katherine looked at me with a faint smile, "It's because I love you."

I blushed a bit more before shaking my head, "Um... where's my book?"

She handed me it, "What exactly are you studying?"

I started laughing, "Nothing."

She took the book away, "See!?"

I frowned, "You took my booky."

She started giggling, "Your 'booky'? That's adorable."

I giggled, shrugging, "I think I'm pretty cute."

Katherine poked my chest, "Tee hee, you're kind of hot too."

I blushed hard at that, "You think I'm hot?"

Katherine nodded, smiling, "Yeah."

I chuckled nervously, "You're beautiful Katherine, um... can you not sit on my lap?"

She blushed, moving up to sit on my stomach, "Better?"

I nodded, "Much."

Katherine hugged me, "I love how cute you are."

I rolled my eyes, "I already said I'm cute."

Katherine grinned, "Well I didn't."

I smiled at her, "So?"

She poked my nose, "I get the final say, nnmph." She stuck her tongue at me.

I kissed her tongue, "Hee hee."

She blushed, "You won't get so lucky next time."

I laughed, "You know the rules, I get one demand."

She looked strangely excited, "What's your demand my master~"

I giggled a bit, "You have to kick Gin in the nuts. As hard as you can."

She threw her head back, "Ugh. He's gonna hate me. Why couldn't you ask me to take my shirt off or something?"

I raised a brow, "Why would I ask that?"

She pat my head, "You're so underdeveloped."

I retorted, "I am not underdeveloped! I think you're just overdeveloped!"

She laughed at me, "You want to know why?"

I blushed, "Yeah."

She kissed me gently, "Guys get hot and bothered seeing a girl take her shirt off."

I felt my heart beat rise as a red blush formed, "Um... yeah. I guess so."

She smiled, licking her lips, "Wanna see me take my shirt off~?"

"Uh..." Jay walked in, "Hey! Literally anything else! Let's pay attention to it."

Jay looked at us, "See ya dude. Have fun." He smiled before leaving.

"..." Katherine refocused her attention on me, "Where were we?"

I smiled at her, "You were getting off me."

She pinched my side, "Mm, no lying~"

She giggled with a naughty tone before nuzzling into my neck, "I should have guessed." I chuckled.

I closed my eyes but noticed a flash, Katherine looked at the door, "Did you notice that?"

I nodded, "Looked like a camera flash."

Katherine shook her head, "I'm sure it was just our imagination. Mm. You look so vulnerable beneath me."

I smiled at that, "It's because I'm cute."

She grinned, "Bitch, you're adorable."

I blushed, "Shut up."

She did her naughty giggle again, "And you're easily embarrassed."

I played with her hair, "I'm innocent."

Katherine giggled before nodding, "Your brother did a very good job in ensuring that. Sadly, it'll all go to waste eventually."

I shrugged, "Yeah but I still have a year or two left."

Katherine leaned down kissing me gently before laying completely on me, "Or a few days~"

I kissed her head, "Maybe you should go, we don't want a prefect to check my room and find you."

Katherine sat up a bit, "Mm. Okay. Your innocence gets to live another day, you silly boy."

I watched Katherine get up, "I think you're threatening me." I smiled at her.

She stuck her tongue at me, "Maybe I am, bye bye Rui."

I watched Katherine leave before laying on my bed happily, "I hope she really does love me."

The rest of the day went well and I fell asleep peacefully that night.

-The next day-

Today was Saturday, meaning we had no classes. Katherine was busy working on a Project to see me, so I hung out with my friends. Khona stayed silent most of the time but did say things from time to time. I decided to head back to my room first and that's when I bumped into her.

"Hey." I heard Silvia say.

I avoided eye contact, "Hi."

Something about her demeanor was off, "I have to show you something."

I looked at her, "What is it?"

She nudged her head towards her room, "It's in my room. Trust me, you don't want anyone to know."

I shook my head, "I'm not falling for such an obvious trap."

She grabbed my wrist, "If I show the principal this secret, you may not live long."

I looked at her, a flash of worry in my eyes, "What is it?"

She grinned, "You have to see it."

I looked at the stairs, her hand and then her eyes, "...Fine."

Silvia smiled and pulled me into her room. I looked around to see we were alone and that her door was locked. When I looked back at her, she raised a hand at me as a yellow wave of energy encased me.

I immediately dropped to the floor, unable to move, "What... what did you do to me?"

She made me levitate, "I used Thunderwave to paralyze you."

I did my best to look at her with a glare, "I knew you were tricking me."

Silvia laughed, "Oh no. I didn't lie."

I felt sick to my stomach, "What do you mean?"

Silvia pulled out a picture of Katherine laying on top of me in my room, "You don't want the school to know about this now, do you?"

I shivered a bit, "So... you're blackmailing me?"

She had me laying with my back on her bed. She got on the bed, reaching an arm around to rub my back before nuzzling my neck. She took in my scent before going to my ear and kissing it.

"Yes, I'm blackmailing you. Unless you want our principal to find out about Katherine's visits, I suggest you do what I say."

I swallowed, "What is it you want?"

Silvia grinned, "Katherine has told me all your weak spots. She was... very forthcoming with this information."

I felt my eyes widen, "You blackmailed her too!"

Silvia smiled at me evilly, "Yes. If you want her to live, you have to be my life long bond mate."

I glared at her, "You bitch. I could just tell my brother about this, and not only will I die but so do you."

She never wavered, "Oh, think of the consequences little boy."

I began to grit my teeth, "I don't care if you kill me."

She laughed, "I'm talking about Katherine, I thought you loved her. Do you really want me to get her killed when you can save her."

I gasped, imagining Katherine being murdered, before turning my head away sniffling, "You absolutely evil person. You heartless psychopathic being. You... you... you..."

She kissed my exposed neck, "Mm. Don't worry about it Rui. Female Gardevoir always gets what she wants and that includes mates."

Silvia gently pat my head as she kissed my neck, much like Katherine did, "No..." I whispered.

She licked up my neck and cheek, "See, I'm not lying at all."

My vision began to blur, "I can't believe you would ruin your cousin's life like this."

She smacked me, "We're not cousins!"

I looked at her, "It boils your blood, doesn't it. The fact that Cray is my brother, your cousin."

Silvia gripped my shirt's collar, "You insignificant piece of shit."

I scoffed, "Insults will definitely help you."

Silvia paused for a moment before grinning, "Rui..."

I was a bit confused, "Yes?"

Silvia grinned darkly, "I'm going to enjoy ripping your tiny boy mind apart."

I shivered at her words, watching her stick out her tongue, "What are you plotting?"

She licked her fingers, "It's true that I can't invade your mind thanks to Cray's interference... but!" She shoved drool covered fingers in my mouth, "That doesn't mean I can't fuck you." she finished.

That was a new word, "Fugdh?"

Silvia giggled evilly, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Unable to contain herself, Silvia gripped my shirt and pulled fiercely. I never thought she'd be strong enough to rip a shirt like it was a paper towel but she did. I stared at her with wide shocked eyes as she scanned my chest and stomach.

She giggled, "Mm... your brother sure did work hard to give you a good body. Your stomach dips so perfectly with a thin waist too. Your chest is flat with your bottom rib pushing against your flesh." she ran her free hand across my stomach, "Such nice skin, so soft and perfect, as if it glistens in the light. Tell me, do you bathe twice a day?"

She took out her fingers as I blushed, "I..! That's none of your business."

Silvia did a toothy grin, "You're such a sexy boy aren't you?"

I blushed more, "Don't say it like that, it's embarrassing."

Silvia smiled, "I admit, I did like you when we were kids."

I looked at her, "Wait... we met?"

She smiled, "You were only 5, I doubt you'd remember."

I frowned, thinking about it, "Hm..."

Silvia laid down, her C cup breasts squishing up against my chest with her shard poking me as well, "The reason I play basketball is simple. You like Basketball."

I blushed from her breasts touching me, "I'm starting to think you're a stalker."

Silvia laughed, "I'm not a stalker."

I frowned, "Silvia... Are you truly a bad person deep down?"

Silvia flinched, "Huh?"

I held her hand, "Why are you doing this?"

Silvia glared at me, grinning, "Because I own you, I have that picture."

I stared at her blankly, "Please tell the truth."

Silvia blinked in surprise before sighing and getting up, "I guess there's no avoiding it."

I watched her go to her backpack, "So, you'll tell me the truth?"

Silvia pulled out a piece of paper, "This is a Marriage Contract your brother and parents signed."

I looked at it in shock, "Wait... we're..."

Silvia nodded, "Yes. We're married but! It is only official once you reach the age of 18."

I frowned, "Is there a way out of it?"

Silvia looked at me, tears developing, "Am I that ugly to you?"

I felt a pang of pity for her, "N-no! Of course not! You're beautiful but... I still love Katherine."

Silvia sat next to me, "I... Your brother always talked about you, ya know? He made you sound like the eighth wonder of the world and... meeting you proves it. You're a kind, gentle person in your heart. My mother told me that if I dominate you, you'll have to be mine but she's wrong."

I looked at her, "You barely know me, you can't love me."

Silvia glanced at me, before pulling me into a deep kiss, "What if I do?" She asked, blushing.

I looked down, "I'm sorry."

Silvia pulled out the picture, "I'll prove it."

I looked at her confused, "What are you going to do?"

Using Will-o-Wisp, she burned the picture, "I'm sorry for blackmailing you. I'm not really a mean Gardevoir."

I noticed a sparkle in her eye when she glanced at me, "You're right... I am kind and that's why I forgive you. If I break up with Katherine, I'll come straight to you, I promise."

Silvia shuffled a bit, "Okay... I'll go apologize to Katherine."

Silvia got up, "Hey..." I called to her.

She looked at me, "Yes?"

I smiled at her, "You're a beautiful Gardevoir."

Silvia blushed at that in shock before smiling, "Thank you Rui."

I got up from her bed after she left the room and saw a pink Diary on the drawers. I allowed my curiosity to best me and walked over to it. The cover had a Heart with a picture of Silvia on it. A little keychain with a mini toy Gardevoir swung from the lock. I opened it to see the first page had my name with a heart around it. Her hand writing is wonderfully neat with tiny hearts to dot her i's. I closed the diary and quickly left the room in order to go back to mine. Jay was there, laying on his bed... with a pokemon between his...

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"Gah!" Goth yelled, her Gothorita form falling backwards in shock.

She nearly fell off the bed as Jay pulled up his pants, "Dude! Knock first!"

I was bright red and in shock, "W-w-w-w-what w-were you two d-d-doing?"

Goth covered her face in embarrassment, "Nothing!"

Jay yelled, "She was trying to fix my shirt!"

My jaw dropped as I tilted my head with a brow raised, "I feel insulted! Do you really think I lack the intelligence needed to deduce that lie!?"

Jay frowned, "Uh... roll back there buddy. You used way too many vocab words."

Goth gripped his pants, "We were just going to take a bath and soak in the hot tub together."

I stared at them in anger, "You're both lying to me!"

Jay looked offended, "You dare say that I lied to you!?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't act like that offends you Jay."

Goth sighed, "Fine! I was sucking his cock!"

Jay blushed, looking at her, "Goth! Why would you say that?"

I gave her a confused look, "Cock? What is that?"

Goth did a double take, "Wait... you don't-"

Jay pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Pss, pss, pss."

Goth opened her mouth going, "Oooooooh. I understand now. You're sheltered. Well, we'll just be going into the bathroom."

I sighed and walked out of the room, "I'll just go hang out with Jason and Coral."

-5 minutes later-

I stood outside Jason's room and knocked on the door. Within seconds Coral opened the door wearing only a blue bra and the bottom half of her dress.

I jumped back in surprise, covering my face in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were getting dressed."

Coral laughed, "It's alright, the room got a bit hot so I needed to cool down. Come on in. I'll put on one of Jason's shirts."

I took my faces off my face slowly, the skin bright red from a deep blush, "O-okay."

I walked into their room and saw Jason fanning himself, "Ugh... why did our air conditioning unit have to break on the day it's 98 degrees out?"

Coral giggled towards him, "You weren't complaining before he came in."

Coral pulled on a black T-shirt, having trouble with the neck hole but got it on anyways, "That's because you had no shirt on. With him here, you need one on or else he'll faint from the nudity."

Coral walked over and sat on Jason's lap, giggling, "You're just mad that I didn't give you a little treat."

Jason blushed, "Not in front of the child please, and don't move your butt so much. It feels gross from all our sweat."

Coral frowned slightly, a teasing glint in her eyes, "Are you saying I'm gross my dear Jazzy Jason?"

Jason blushed hard, "No pet names unless we're alone!"

Coral ignored his protest, "But my sweet little Jay, I love the pet names I have for you. Especially when you're my sexy little Nightmare. hee hee~"

Even I was blushing, "Uh... I have a question."

Coral smiled at me, "What is it?"

I shuffled nervously as I began explaining everything Silvia did to me. Coral listened, her face focused on me the entire time as she listened to my story. Certain parts made her groan, others, she looked at me confused.

At the end of it, I asked, "What do you think she's planning?"

Coral laid on Jason, "She's playing her type of game, using your personality to her advantage."

I looked at my hands, "Using my personality?"

Coral answered me quickly, "Yes. She starts off mean, gets you to hate her or fear her. Then she turns around and plays the victim using circumstance. Honestly, I bet she's continuing her plan right now."

{Shift to Third Person View}

-Galladite Dorms-

Silvia walked behind the building to meet with Gin and a female Zoroark.

Gin looked impatient, "So... do you have the money?"

Silvia nodded, "Yes. Right here."

She hands him about 400 dollars worth of cash, "Thanks. How did you know what I should say?" The Zoroark asked.

Silvia chuckled, "Easy, Bell, I invaded her mind and used what she knows of herself to create the best logical answer. The Bisharp Hybrid wasn't part of the plan originally but I saw it in her mind. In her human form, she's vulnerable to psychic and all of its influences."

Gin scratched his chin, "So... why are you doing this?"

Silvia chuckled, "Rui belongs to me. Not some goody two shoes slut."

Bell asked, "Is he worth it?"

Silvia smirked, "I get the perfect chance to play with such an innocent nice boy. Why wouldn't it be worth it? Think of the damage I can cause to his sheltered mind. He doesn't know what sex is and my advances terrified him. Do you know how badly Cray's mental influence will collapse when I rape him?"

Bell looked uncomfortable, "Will he... commit suicide?"

Silvia shrugged with an uncaring attitude, "I don't know. Probably?"

Bell looked down, "I never would have agreed knowing that in the first place."

Silvia laughed, "I figured that so I never mentioned it. Have a good day you two."

Silvia left the two pokemon, immediately heading towards the gym for women's basketball practice.


End file.
